


Justice (Working Title)

by namedotnumber



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, my horrible friend is making me post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedotnumber/pseuds/namedotnumber
Summary: A nerdy healing apprentice and her teacher arrive in Windhelm at the inception of the civil war.Draft of the first half of a first part of a projected longer series. -_-' My friend made me promise to post this in December and I "forgot." How I hate her.
Relationships: Ulfric Stormcloak/Original Female Character(s)





	Justice (Working Title)

CHAPTER I. THE PALACE OF KINGS  
A cart crunches along a cobblestone road packed with snow.

VOICE  
Finally awake, are you?

CANNA, a dumpy 15-year old apprentice, awakens in the back of a wooden cart. She looks around the boxes and bags piled in the back and finally spots her mentor, ILDAENA MENOR, walking alongside the cart. 

CANNA  
(excited) Are we close?

ILDAENA MENOR  
An hour away. It always amazes me that you can fall asleep on bumpy roads like these.

CANNA  
It’s part of my education.

ILDAENA MENOR  
Well, come out and walk for your education. Cold air is bracing for the system. You can’t get this kind of cold in the south.

CANNA grumbles but climbs out of the back of the cart awkwardly and hops onto the ground. She runs to catch up to ILDAENA, who pauses to let her catch up before continuing.

ILDAENA  
What were you dreaming about?

CANNA  
Hm?

ILDAENA  
Dreaming. I saw your lips moving. It looked exciting. What was it this time—daedra? Draugr? Dragons?

CANNA  
(Smiling) All three. Wolves were howling on the hill, there was lightning flashing in the sky. There were people, villagers, all screaming and crying, but I was fighting everything off. I had lightning in my hands, and fire, and—(ILDAENA frowns)

I mean, I would have tended the wounded after, too. I would have healed everybody who got hurt, I would have made the best poultices, and dressings, and salves, and tinctures, because I had SUCH a good teacher—(ILDAENA laughs)  
\--but BEFORE that, I had save everybody. No point in healing if there’s nobody left alive.

ILDAENA  
No, I suppose not. Lucky for them they had such a hero to protect them.

CANNA  
They would be if I could actually do any of that stuff.

(a beat of silence)

You know, they teach that kind of the stuff at the College. (CANNA takes a breath) I even heard you were really good at it.

ILDAENA  
I haven’t used those spells in years.

CANNA  
But it’s not something you forget, right? If you could just show me a little of it, I promise I’ll be happy, it doesn’t matter how much you can do—

ILDAENA  
It’s not a matter of forgetting—it’s not the spells I have trouble forgetting.

CANNA  
I’d just sure like to know how to light a campfire so I don’t freeze to death. Or what if I burn myself on some really hot tea when I can’t make ice to cool it down? I heard that you used to be able to--

ILDAENA  
I’ve told you before, we are not to speak on the War. You may pick any college you please once you leave my apprenticeship, but for now, my word is final.

CANNA  
Sorry. I’m sorry.  
(muttering)  
I didn’t say anything about the War.

They walk for a while longer in silence. ILDAENA walks a little ahead of CANNA, pensive, but as they begin to climb the rising road, ILDAENA always stops to let CANNA catch up. CANNA does her best but she’s frustrated by how winded she gets. At the top of the hill, the CART DRIVER points a finger ahead.

CART DRIVER  
You’ll be seeing it now.

Down the slope of the road, across a huge grey stone bridge, sits the city of WINDHELM. It’s ancient at first glance, walls thick, ornamental dragon heads worn by time and crusted with ice but still fearsomely screaming. Presiding over a thick river choked with ice, the fortress appears gloomy, formidable, and awesomely noble.

CANNA  
You lived here?!

ILDAENA  
I know it’s not like anything we’ve seen in the south. But, yes, it is as cold as it looks.

CANNA  
Why did you ever leave?!

ILDAENA is looking straight at the city but it doesn’t seem as if she sees it.

Now CANNA is the one who leads. She strides ahead of the cart, holding her head high, even though she’s panting by the time they reach the gates. The CART DRIVER parks the cart by the bridge, where a NORD WARRIOR waits with a couple of ARGONIAN PORTERS.

CART DRIVER  
You’ll be here now. I’ll be taking the rest of my pay.

ILDAENA reaches into the satchel on her belt but the NORD WARRIOR steps forward and after a moment of quiet conversation and counting, he hands a handful of coin over to the CART DRIVER.

ILDAENA  
Thank you. My name is ILDAENA MENOR.

NORD WARRIOR  
So I’ve been told, your ladyship. I’m to take you to the keep.

ILDAENA  
Thank you again for the escort. (a beat) Sorry, I didn’t catch your name, sirrah.

NORD WARRIOR  
(a beat of hesitation) Oengul. You can leave it at that. Housecarl. (to the Argonians) Take everything across the bridge and to the doors. The guards will know to let you by. (to ILDAENA) This way, your ladyship. 

CANNA  
And be careful! There’s glass in those crates!

ILDAENA  
Canna!

CANNA  
I mean, thank you. Sorry. 

OENGUL starts walking across the bridge.

ILDAENA  
(to the ARGONIAN PORTERS) Thank you.

OENGUL doesn’t stop walking while this is going on. CANNA and ILDAENA have to hurry to catch up to him after grabbing their personal bags. CANNA is so caught up on looking around and asking questions that she doesn’t notice ILDAENA doesn’t reply to any of them.

CANNA  
Who built this bridge? I can’t even imagine how they got it into the air. Wouldn’t the ice weaken it? Well—it doesn’t look like it’s ever melted. Did it melt in the summer? Probably it’s the only thing holding the stones together at this point.

As they pass through the gates, the two GUARDS on duty pause with their hands on the open doors, but at a nod from OENGUL, they let the party and the ARGONIAN PORTERS pass.

WINDHELM is cooled by the blasts of ice blowing into the fjord from the SEA OF GHOSTS on its doorstep. Now, in LATE FALL, everyone is beginning to bundle up against the cold. NORDS walk around bareheaded but few people don’t have gloves or a sturdy pair of boots. There are little drifts of snow in the deep shadows of the walls where it looks like the sunlight never reaches, remnants of winter. The walls of the city are enormous and tower over everybody, creating a maze-like series of corridors and chambers. Most people head to the left, towards a large open-air market, but OENGUL leads ILDAENA and CANNA down the central promenade of the city, past a large inn that looks as if used to be a guildhall, along several plazas and a court, to the enormous keep.

CANNA  
It feels like it’s winter in here, it’s great! Cyrodiil is way too hot. Nobody but the bugs likes the weather. Can we take a look at the market later? And where you grew up? I mean, let’s look at the whole city, but those two things especially. Nords don’t have cathedrals, right? I mean, they’re not as amazing as everyone likes to pretend—the cathedrals—but they help you to get around. I can’t even hardly see the sky down here. Better that way to keep out the wind, right? That explains why it looks like a fortress—you’re doing battle with the cold, most of the time.

CANNA falls silent as they approach the keep, intimidated despite her excitement. The GUARDS on duty, again, wait for confirmation from OENGUL before opening the doors. CANNA watches everything wide-eyed, half in awe and half in glee.   
The KEEP is dark inside. A massive ANTEROOM laid with blue, muddy carpet opens up to an enormous peaked roof, lit by torches and shafts of light falling from the openings cut high up near the roof. OENGUL gives his war hammer to an ATTENDANT, who lays it carefully to the side next to several other weapons. ILDAENA touches CANNA’s shoulder to stop her from goggling and shows her how to give the ATTENDANT the small sheathed knife they both carry around their waist. The ATTENDANT sets them aside on the bench; theirs are the smallest weapons. 

OENGUL next leads them straight through the small doorways on the other side of the ANTEROOM, which open up into the cavernous HALL. The GUARDS that line the walls avoid stepping on the clean blue linen carpet running down two central aisles on either side of the room. The skylights have been fitted with diamond-paned glass, but most of the light still comes from horn chandeliers and braziers. A wooden table made of enormous slabs of wood runs the length of the hall to the throne at the end. As soon as they enter, CANNA can’t take her eyes off it, but as they near the end of the hall, they see it’s empty.

OENGUL  
Please wait here.

OENGUL leaves through a door to the left of the throne.

ILDAENA  
Just the welcome I expected.

CANNA  
This is so incredible. Are we staying here? What’s the jarl’s name, again?

ILDAENA  
Hoag.

CANNA  
Hoag what? They all have to have warrior names. I’ll bet he’s got an interesting one.

ILDAENA  
I think his title is “The Bear of Eastmarch.”

CANNA  
That’s more like it. What do you think he’s got?

ILDAENA  
The missive mentioned a persistent cough and weakness. It seems to be a chronic malady, perhaps something that never quite healed up. The difficulty, of course, is that he’s quite old.

CANNA  
Meaning he’ll be resistant to restoration magic?

ILDAENA  
Not resistant, per se. Imagine if the body’s systems were a series of pipes and magic was water. A young body can withstand the magic flooded into it, but an elderly one… well, there may be leaks in the pipes, or blockages, and sending in too much magic at once will cause havoc. You could break something.

CANNA  
When we heal him, do you think he’ll give us amazing names?

ILDAENA  
I’m fairly certain Nords only give names to warriors, but I could always name you if you like. How about, “Canna the Overeager?”

CANNA  
Terrible.

ILDAENA  
“Canna Bookslayer. Canna Bearsnore.”

CANNA  
I’m so glad you’re not a Nord, because that means it doesn’t count.

The door opens again, and an OLD MAN shuffles into the throne room. His eyes are milky.

OLD MAN  
Greetings. Thank you for coming so far. My name is HRUMM THE ELDER, steward to the Bear of Eastmarch.

ILDAENA  
Ildaena Menor, at your service. We’re honored to be guests of your hall. I beg your pardon, but I didn’t catch your name.

HRUMM  
Hrumm.

ILDAENA  
Sorry?

HRUMM  
Hrumm!

CANNA  
Hrumm? (HRUMM turns towards her at the sound of his name. ILDAENA flushes) 

Oh! Pleased to meet you. I’m the apprentice, CANNA.

HRUMM  
Hrumm. 

(he looks behind him) Presenting the Jarl of Windhelm, ULFRIC STORMCLOAK.

ILDAENA blanches. A man in his thirties steps through the door. He should be in his prime, and until a short while ago, he was—he has thick hair and fine clothes for a large frame, but he’s shrunken slightly inside his own raiments, giving him an unkempt appearance. His cheeks and eye socks are shaded and his bracers and greaves, bearing ornamental bear carvings, have been tightened around his loose clothes. His eyes, however, are bright, and he stops in confusion upon seeing ILDAENA. OENGUL, exiting behind the JARL, notices his shock and looks at her suspiciously.

ILDAENA  
Ulfric…?

Her voice seems to confirm something for him, because his confusion turns to amazement.

ULFRIC  
It is you.

ILDAENA drops hurriedly into a bow. CANNA has been staring open-mouthed between the two of them and it takes a moment for her to realize what’s going on and mimic ILDAENA, who has already straightened.

ILDAENA  
My Jarl.

ULFRIC  
Jarl-to-be. I haven’t taken my oaths yet.

ILDAENA  
So, your father…? (it hardly needs confirmation with the somber faces in the room) I’m sorry, my condolences.

ULFRIC  
Thank you. But… you didn’t know…? Who sent for you?

ILDAENA  
The College of Winterhold received a missive that the Jarl of Windhelm was ill. It didn’t mention your name. It was sent—I was invited by the steward.

ULFRIC  
(turning to him) Hrumm.

HRUMM  
Hrumm?

ULFRIC  
I told you there was nothing the matter with me.

HRUMM  
You look like your father.

ULFRIC  
Many sons do.

HRUMM  
I tended him, in his last months. If you had been there (ULFRIC darkens), you would recognize it now. It’s the same—

ULFRIC  
Enough! I have told you before not to refer to me as the Jarl until the oath-taking is complete.

HRUMM  
(muttering) Mere ceremony.

ULFRIC  
(turning back to ILDAENA) I’m sorry. I’m afraid your journey may have been in vain. But… will you stay awhile? You will have a room in the palace, of course. And… and you would do us honor if you came to dinner tonight. (he smiles) There’s a lot to catch up on, I see.

ILDAENA  
I—I’m not sure, we have other engagements in the south. If I’m not needed here, I don’t want us to be a burden—(CANNA looks as if she’s going to burst) but it would be a pleasure to wait on you tonight, my—my lord. 

ULFRIC  
Excellent. Good. HRUMM, please show them to their quarters and escort them back down to the hall when they’ve had a chance to rest.

HRUMM  
My “Lord.”

ULFRIC sighs heavily and returns by the same door he entered. HRUMM walks five paces to OENGUL.

HRUMM  
Show the guests to their quarters, the West Wing, and escort them back downstairs when they’ve had a chance to rest. (he shuffles away after ULFRIC)

OENGUL  
(after a long beat) This way.

OENGUL leads CANNA and ILDAENA into the west wing of the castle. The corridors are beautifully detailed with stonework, but cramped, and shuffling closely past the watchful GUARDS on duty adds to the gloomy atmosphere. OENGUL peeks into one or two rooms without comment before finding their chamber. The outward facing wall of the room has been cut into and fitted with glass for more light. The fireplace is cold but the two beds inside have been set with fresh linens and the wooden floor is swept clean.

OENGUL  
I’ll send someone up to tend the fire.

ILDAENA  
Don’t bother. We can manage.

OENGUL’s mouth twists and he leaves silently.

CANNA throws her pack onto one of the beds.

CANNA  
He’s not too friendly, is he? But I guess that’s Nord hospitality.

ILDAENA  
If you can call it that.

ILDAENA kneels by the fireplace and begins building a stack of wood in the grate, quickly and efficiently. 

CANNA  
But, I mean, we’ve camped in much rougher conditions. And this is a palace! (ILDAENA doesn’t respond) Are you alright? (more quietly) You know him, right?

ILDAENA pauses what’s she’s doing, then recommences with a sigh.

ILDAENA  
Yes. We’ve met before. We served together in Cyrodiil. (CANNA catches her breath but ILDAENA continues) I healed him during battle, and then again after… well, before he returned to Skyrim. We haven’t seen each other in the twelve years since. 

CANNA  
I thought you were a battlemage then.

ILDAENA  
That was my unit, but I always had a strong healing background. It turned out to be a godsend. In any case, I almost feel like I healed more than I fought.

CANNA  
What was he like back then?

ILDAENA  
Younger. So was I. (CANNA rolls her eyes) You’re too young yourself to know what that entails. Alright… thinking back, he had a commanding way even then. It’s no surprise to me that the city would make him Jarl—it is his birthright, but he will wear his inheritance well, unlike others.

CANNA  
He said he wasn’t sick. Does that mean we’ll leave?

ILDAENA  
I’ve seen Ulfric say he was fine when he had one arm practically dangling off its shoulder. I’m not sure yet.

CANNA  
We have to stay. Please. (ILDAENA is silent) He said we could stay in the palace! You know how long I’ve wanted to come here, and now… We can’t leave. 

ILDAENA  
Windhelm isn’t like Cyrodiil. It’s—

CANNA  
I know that! That’s why I want to stay! (a pause) I’m sorry. You’re just not even thinking about it. I think it could be really incredible. For my education.

ILDAENA  
Canna… (she finishes building the fire and stands up, looking around) I’ll think about it. Now, have you seen the matches? Or a flint?

CANNA  
(she gives a quick glance) No. I can’t see anything. These windows hardly let in any light. And it’s cold here. Even colder than the College, they had magic to warm everything up.

ILDAENA  
Did you want to stay longer at the College?

CANNA  
The classes were interesting. They didn’t have as nice a grounds as the Imperial University, even considering half of it is in ruins, but the teachers were more… eccentric. I mean, I think a larger portion of them were crazy, even for wizards. 

ILDAENA  
You could always go back, once you’ve finished your apprenticeship. 

CANNA  
Yeah, but that’s years away.

ILDAENA  
(smiling) It’ll be here sooner than you think. Also, you’d better start cleaning up.

CANNA  
Oh, right. (she finds a cloth, an ewer, and a washbasin set aside and pours the water) This is freezing, too. 

ILDAENA sighs again. After a moment’s consideration, she shoots a ball of flame into the grate, igniting the wood. CANNA spins around.

CANNA  
You didn’t even let me watch!

ILDAENA  
It’s not part of your education. (she’s smiling) Clean up! Let’s go!

CANNA  
Do you know that only a handful of wizards can ignite wood in one strike? A handful?

CANNA and ILDAENA take off their traveling cloaks and brush dust from their robes. They leave their boots to dry by the fire and put on the slippers inside their packs. OENGUL does not return to get them. As they leave the room, Canna surreptitiously slides a matchbox and flint back onto the mantleplace.

CHAPTER II. THE DINNER  
CANNA fusses and tugs her robes as they walk, looking at every detail of the PALACE she can see on the way back to the hall. She looks as if she wants to ask ILDAENA more questions but shuts her mouth every time they have to shuffle past a guard. They hear voices as they near the THRONE ROOM and meet HRUMM at the entrance.

HRUMM  
I was just coming to fetch you. The JARL—ULFRIC has set aside a place for you. Follow me.

The huge central table in the THRONE ROOM is only occupied about a third of its length. At the end sits ULFRIC, in a carved wooden chair, while on the benches nearest to him sit three FINELY-DRESSED STRANGERS and one GRIZZLED WARRIOR. There are two places empty immediately after two of these strangers on ULFRIC’S left. Further down the table sit the housecarls, OENGUL among them, drinking deeply and barely giving a glance to CANNA and ILDAENA. HRUMM shows them to their seats and then shuffles further down the table to his place. ULFRIC stops eating as they approach and looks for a second as if he will rise from his chair, but he stays put and raises a glass instead. 

ULFRIC  
Thank you, HRUMM. (to the strangers) THANE GEDDIS OAKENARM, her wife FREYA—THANE BRUNWULF FREE-WINTER—ILDAENA MENOR and her apprentice. They are my guests from the COLLEGE OF WINTERHOLD.

GEDDIS hoists her cup with a brawny, scarred arm, and BRUNWULF politely follows ULFRIC’s lead while FREYA, a wild-haired brunette, reaches for a few more morsels before following suite. The GRIZZLED WARRIOR at Ulfric’s right hand is the last to raise his cup, slowly. CANNA mimics ILDAENA as she seats herself on the bench and then raises her glass for a servant from the sidelines to fill with mead. 

ULFRIC  
Well met. (to the GRIZZLED WARRIOR) Sorry, old friend, I know how much you hate being introduced, but for the sake of politeness—this is GALMAR STONEFIST.

GALMAR  
Charmed.

Everyone drinks once their cups are full and begins to serve themselves from the dishes at the center of the table. CANNA piles her plate with as much meat as she can grab.

FREYA  
“May I present”? You’d think we were in Cyrodiil. Is that where you came from, after Morrowind?

ILDAENA  
I was born here, actually. But, yes, I’ve spent quite a few years in Cyrodiil.

GEDDIS  
Your specialty?

ILDAENA  
Healing. I teach in temples as well as practice.

GEDDIS  
(grunts approvingly) That’s the only way magic ought to be used.

BRUNWULF  
A noble skill. Welcome home, sera—you’ve done us proud.

ULFRIC  
Aye. Welcome. To you both.

ILDAENA smiles.

CANNA  
I’m half Nord. (everyone turns to look at her)

GALMAR  
(muttering) Which half, your right or your left?

The table laughs while CANNA turns red. GALMAR turns to her.

GALMAR  
Well?

CANNA  
Father.

GEDDIS  
She’s got a good Nord’s appetite, that’s for sure.

GALMAR  
Your first visit here, or the latest?

CANNA  
First.

ULFRIC  
Enough interrogation, Galmar, you’re going to scare her off her food. I’m more interested in hearing her thoughts on our homeland.

CANNA  
Cold.

The table laughs again. CANNA looks paralyzed, but BRUNWULF reaches across the table and good-naturedly prompts her to clink cups with him. CANNA drinks deeply.

GEDDIS  
(to ULFRIC) As I was saying before—trees in the mountains. River in the valley. Bears between the two—get the picture? I talked to your father about it before—Sovngarde keep his soul…

ULFRIC  
I seem to remember him mentioning it. Go on…

Conversation turns to the Thanes’ holdings. ULFRIC seems very concerned with everyone’s fortunes and their trade with his city. CANNA eats and drinks too much. ILDAENA answers questions politely but otherwise does not engage much with the table. She watches ULFRIC closely. As the candlewicks burn lower, the housecarls and ULFRIC’s retinue of warriors leave raucously for the inn, with his permission. HRUMM is asleep at the end of the table. ULFRIC is deep in talk with his THANES; there seems to be no end to the detail he can ask from them about their lands, their people, their problems. But, eventually, even they grow tired of business. Talk turns loosely to politics. 

GEDDIS  
We may keep a small company tonight, but this table will fill, of that I assure you. After so many months of mourning, everyone’s looking forward to a bit of festivity once you’re sworn in. How are preparations?

ULFRIC  
My steward assures me that everything is on course. But he’s the least enthusiastic about it, so I don’t know how much to trust him.

GEDDIS  
We’re on a tour of our holdings, but we’ll be back in time for the ceremony. 

BRUNWULF  
I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be hosting Windrulf when he comes to the city.

ULFRIC  
Much appreciated. The Palace is filling up quickly and we’re a month away from the thing.

GEDDIS  
You want a crowd. It’s a good omen. Eastmarch is hungry for a leader after the war. And Skyrim, she could use your guidance as well.

FREYA  
(picking apart a bit of sweetroll on her fingers) Oh, not this again.

BRUNWULF  
Aye, there’s no escaping the topic. And we’ll all be sick of it by the time it rolls around, but I have hope it will prove, well… hopeful. Reaffirming our traditions, after all that happened.

CANNA  
What gathering?

GALMAR  
The Moot. All the Jarls get together and talk and the one who talks the most gets put on the throne. If it were up to me, I’d put the quietest one up there—he’s likely to get the most done. 

ULFRIC  
If it were up to you, Galmar, every man and woman would govern no more than their own family.

GALMAR  
Family’s enough. Clan’s enough. Thanes are enough. A Jarl’s enough. And an elected High King—that, I can just about stomach. But no higher than that.

A chill falls over the table. ULFRIC shoots a sharp glance at GALMAR but his gaze slides quickly to GEDDIS and BRUNWULF out of the corners of his eyes, and then fixes on ILDAENA. BRUNWULF swirls the mead in his cup but GEDDIS drinks deeply from hers. ILDAENA’s mouth has become a tight line. CANNA looks between ILDAENA and ULFRIC as she takes another gulp of her cup.

CANNA  
Cyrodiil’s recovering nicely after the war.

The table flinches, but the atmosphere breaks. CANNA doesn’t notice that or the fact that ILDAENA snatches away the cup she sets down on the table.

CANNA  
(to ULFRIC) Even though a lot of the Imperial City was destroyed, it’s still impressive. You should visit if you’ve never seen it. (ILDAENA sighs with exasperation)

ILDAENA  
Forgive her, we’re both well worn by today’s travel.

ULFRIC  
(putting on a smile) I have seen it. It wasn’t entirely to my taste, but the White-Gold Tower will impress anyone. (to ILDAENA) Have you two been working together for long?

ILDAENA  
I apprenticed CANNA when she was seven. Before that, I traveled alone. 

ULFRIC  
Where?

ILDAENA  
All over Cyrodiil. It’s funny, but I couldn’t seem to leave. I wandered between each of the major towns in turn and, every few years, I’d complete the circuit. There was no shortage of work; the war’s effects will be felt for generations.

ULFRIC  
You never once wanted to come back?

ILDAENA  
Yes, but… I suppose I felt I owed something to the people. Especially the wounded. (GEDDIS looks at her closely)

CANNA  
She does nothing but heal. I don’t think she knows any other spells.

ILDAENA  
Canna—

ULFRIC  
Is that how you talk to your teacher?

CANNA  
Sorry, I mean… I just meant… she doesn’t act like a battlemage.

ILDAENA  
Well, I’m not one anymore.

GEDDIS  
(to ILDAENA) You weren’t always a healer? Interesting.

ILDAENA  
In what way? 

GEDDIS  
More coin in being a battlemage, isn’t there? It’s a particularly rare and valuable skill… to be able to roast men alive and blow them up into little bits.

ILDAENA  
Rare, but I wouldn’t call it valuable. I had my fill of both violence and coin.

GEDDIS  
Who did you serve?

ILDAENA  
Who do you think?

BRUNWULF  
Coming from Windhelm, you would have been marching with us under General Jonna. It was a large army.

GALMAR  
Was.

GEDDIS  
Aye. A lot of familiar faces never returned where others did. We may be at peace, but the ones who took them still have a heavy price to pay.

ILDAENA  
No matter the face, everyone suffered in that war. As for prices, I wonder: when do we pay ours?

GEDDIS  
Pay? “We” have already paid! I lost my brothers and my father in Cyrodiil. I had to leave them behind, in a grave no bigger than a child’s, that was how little was left.

GALMAR  
Some debts are beyond payment. Some things are beyond forgiveness. (GEDDIS nods)

ILDAENA  
So how do you propose we go about collecting it? Does it make us any richer?

GEDDIS  
Don’t twist my words, elf.

GALMAR  
This is about justice.

ILDAENA  
I don’t think I ever saw a single act of justice on the battlefield.

GEDDIS  
Perhaps it was a matter of which side you were—

ULFRIC  
Silence! Who do you think I’ve invited to my table?

ULFRIC looks fiercely over the table and everyone drops their gaze.

GEDDIS  
Apologies. (beat) My lord.

GALMAR sucks another mouthful of mead and chews on it before bobbing his head. ILDAENA looks at her hands held tightly in her lap. CANNA closes her eyes, trying to simply tune out the scene and a growing headache.

ULFRIC  
Friends, guests… If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to retire. I look forward to more of your company in the morning.

ULFRIC stands but doesn’t move away just yet, leaning on the table. GEDDIS stands, cracks her knuckles, and looks at ULFRIC coolly.

GEDDIS  
The same to you.

Her bow is stiff. With FREYA on her arm, she summons a servant from the edges of the hall, who lights a candle and shows them upstairs. 

BRUNWULF  
(to ILDAENA) It was a pleasure to meet you. (to CANNA) You as well, young lady.

BRUNWULF walks to the foyer where the ATTENDANT hands him a thick cloak and a long greatsword. The iron doors creak as he walks into the night.

ULFRIC stands at the table and appears to be trying to stifle something in his chest, then he bursts out with a flurry of hacking coughs. With a snort and a shuffle of robes, HRUMM moves surprisingly quickly to his side.

HRUMM  
All right then. Easy.

GALMAR  
Get away, there’s nothing the matter.

ULFRIC  
I’m fine.

ILDAENA  
Are you sure you don’t want me to take a look?

She stands up and moves towards ULFRIC, but GALMAR doesn’t move from the Jarl’s side.

ILDAENA  
Do you want me to do my job?

GALMAR  
There’s no job to do here.

ULFRIC draws a deep breath and stands up firmly.

ULFRIC  
I appreciate the thought, but it’s not necessary. Take care of your apprentice. We’ll talk more tomorrow. Good night. (beat) It was good to see you.

ILDAENA  
You as well.

ULFRIC strides away, followed closely by HRUMM, and lastly GALMAR. ILDAENA shakes CANNA’s shoulders gently, prompting her to give a sickly belch and a moan.

ILDAENA  
Come on, up now. One step at a time. Like it or not, you got your wish—your first real Nord dinner.

ILDAENA pinches a ball of light out of the air and leads them both upstairs, slowly.

CHAPTER III. PATIENTS

CANNA pulls a wool blanket over her head while she gropes for the pillow on the floor. ILDAENA finishes washing up and dressing. She takes CANNA’s hand and leads it to a pitcher of water on the nightstand instead, then picks her pillow off the floor and throws it onto the foot of her bed. CANNA sits up and drinks deeply.

ILDAENA  
How’s your first Nord hangover?

CANNA groans.

ILDAENA  
Do you remember anything about last night?

CANNA groans louder and lies back down with the pillow over her face.

ILDAENA  
Well, that’s a good sign. I’ll give you another hour, then I’ll bring some food up from the kitchen.

CANNA  
I’m sorry about what I said.

ILDAENA  
I know. That’s why you’re also unpacking our crates this morning.

CANNA  
I’m not sorry about what I said.  
ILDAENA slips out the door.

CANNA  
That was a joke. I’m a joke. 

She sits up, holding her stomach, and looks around with growing panic. The door opens slightly and ILDAENA’s hand slides a bucket into the room, which CANNA snatches.

An hour later, CANNA groggily unpacks the crates. She notes one of them is already open, and a few jars have been set aside on the dresser. She’s already feeling better; ILDAENA must have put something into the water. She unpacks their clothes and folds them neatly into the dressers next to each of their beds and sets boots and shoes neatly upright near the door. She shakes out the cloaks they left to dry near the fire. 

A portion of the room has been set aside as a study, with some shelves perched over a long table. Onto the table, Canna carefully unpacks a glass alchemy set, setting glass bottles, bulbs, and tubes carefully in place on an iron skeleton. Beside it she places a couple of mortars and pestles. Into the shelves she sorts ingredients contained in a random assortment of glass containers, some coloured and some clear. There’s a shortage of storage; after a minute of slow thought, she upends the straw inside one of the smaller crates into another, then sets it on the table as a makeshift shelf. 

ILDAENA enters the room with a wooden trencher of food and a heel of bread. She laughs at CANNA’s longing expression and gives her the plate, which CANNA eats near the fire while ILDAENA unpacks. Gauzes, bandages, rags, large copper bowls and one of silver go on the smaller table across the room. CANNA helps her stack the empty crates against the wall. 

ILDAENA  
Come on. Let’s go find ULFRIC and see if we can pry GALMAR off his side long enough to check if he’s alright. 

CANNA  
Um, you don’t think he… Maybe I shouldn’t…

ILDAENA  
If you want to drink, you’d better learn how to deal with the consequences. (she holds the door open) All part of your education.

CANNA sighs heavily as she walks out the door.

They walk through the West Wing to the end of the hallway, where the guard taps on the closed door behind him. The guard on the other side opens it, allowing them to enter the Jarl’s suite of apartments. The stonework is incredibly handsome, but the furnishings are more austere than the other wing. They mount to the south-facing master bedroom but the two guards at the top bar the doors.

ILDAENA  
I’m a guest of the Jarl. Could you alert him, please?

GUARD  
The Jarl left a quarter of an hour ago.

ILDAENA  
Do you know where he went?

GUARD  
…downstairs?

ILDAENA sighs in irritation and strides downstairs, CANNA following close behind.

CANNA and ILDAENA dog the Jarl’s footsteps from place to place all over the PALACE. Their progress is hampered by the activity around the PALACE. Servants gather up the carpets to beat them, some moldering tapestries are in the act of being torn down, while furniture and rooms are rearranged to accommodate the guests for the Jarl’s oath-taking. The kitchens are especially busy. HRUMM is standing in the middle of the madness, giving orders rapidly and forgetting them just as fast, then losing his temper at the servants that come back to ask for clarification. It takes a while to get his attention. He points towards the city at ILDAENA’s question.

The city is humming with activity as well. CANNA gets her wish to see the market, although ILDAENA drags her out again swiftly; people string lines of blue flags across the square and inns are busy storing the extra kegs of mead shipped from the south. The PALACE courtyard, especially, is busy being swept, cleaned, and prepared for the oath-taking. Stables and inns burst with extra guests and it takes a while to work through the crowds. CANNA sees the two ARGONIAN PORTERS leaning against the side of an inn, but as a guard approaches, they snatch up a couple of crates and hurry off, not responding to her wave. ILDAENA catches up to OENGUL while he’s in conference with the city’s CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD.

ILDAENA  
(panting) Have you seen the Jarl?

OENGUL  
Aye.

He says nothing else. ILDAENA hangs her head.

ILDAENA  
Where did he go this time?

OENGUL  
Palace, I think. 

ILDAENA sighs shortly.   
The two wander back to the PALACE. It’s now the afternoon. When they get to the PALACE, ILDAENA turns towards their wing.

CANNA  
Should we check with the steward again?

ILDAENA  
If he wants my services, he knows where to find me.

ILDAENA and CANNA enter their room. A moment later, there’s a knock at the door. ILDAENA opens it roughly and appears momentarily confused at finding AN OLD BEARDED MAN in blue robes on the other side.

OLD BEARDED MAN  
About time! Heard there was a healer about, found your room, only you weren’t here. I waited quite a while.

ILDAENA  
(closes her eyes momentarily before re-opening them) Our apologies. (she smiles) Given that we’ve been chasing patients all day, I’m rather glad that it seems somebody wants our services. CANNA, pull out a chair, please.

OLD BEARDED MAN  
Your reputation precedes you. Had half a mind to go up to the College to hear you speak, myself, but it would do hardly any good now. I never had the knack for healing. Name’s WUUNFERTH.

ILDAENA  
You’re a mage?

WUUNFERTH  
I’m the court wizard. Didn’t think ULFRIC would have one of those, did you? Not surprised they forgot to mention it.

ILDAENA shows WUUNFERTH to a chair. He’s limping and hardly touches his right leg to the ground. 

ILDAENA  
May I--?

WUUNFERTH is already hiking up his robes and throwing off his right wool sock, exposing his swollen right ankle and some yellow toenails. CANNA wrinkles her face.

CANNA  
What do you specialize in?

WUUNFERTH  
Destruction. (ILDAENA gets a copper bowl and pours some water into it, and brings it over with a washcloth) So, you couldn’t get ahold of ULFRIC? Nobody can. Our young Jarl-to-be runs a very tight schedule.

CANNA  
Do you have any other names?

WUUNFERTH  
One’s not enough for you?

CANNA  
No, I just mean, if you’re a wizard you probably have another few names, right? Like ULFRIC STORMCLOAK, or GALMAR STONEFIST. That’s how it is with Nords, right?

WUUNFERTH  
They don’t have family names in Cyrodiil?

CANNA  
Not interesting ones.

WUUNFERTH  
I’ve heard some call me WUUNFERTH THE UNLIVING, although I’m not sure whether that’s a title or simple astonishment that I haven’t keeled over and died yet.

CANNA looks absolutely delighted and WUUNFERTH seems discomfited.

WUUNFERTH  
(grumbling) Thought they would have mages in Cyrodiil, too. Ow! Could you make that water any colder?

ILDAENA  
Sorry.

WUUNFERTH  
Here, give me that.

WUUNFERTH reaches down and grasps the copper bowl in both hands.

ILDAENA  
CANNA, more water please.

CANNA  
But—

WUUNFERTH’S hands begin to glow with flames as he holds the bowl.

ILDAENA  
CANNA. Now.

CANNA  
I just—

ILDAENA  
CANNA!

CANNA grabs the ewer and stomps out of the room. She clomps down the hallway a little and then doubles back quietly, putting her eye to the keyhole of the room in time to see WUUNFERTH set the bowl down, the last of the flames dying from his hands.

WUUNFERTH  
Unless I’m mistaken, that young woman there was your apprentice.

ILDAENA  
Apprentice healer. That’s all I teach.

WUUNFERTH  
Hm. I see. A shame. Like I said, your reputation precedes you.

CANNA fetches the water and walks it distractedly back to the West Wing. On the way, she sees ULFRIC and GALMAR in conversation with HRUMM. They leave the steward soon after, GALMAR following the Jarl as closely as a shadow. They don’t appear to notice CANNA as they pass. 

GALMAR  
It took too long to get OAKARM here. Now, she’s saying she won’t be able to make it back in time for the oath-taking on some made-up excuse that she needs to see to her mills.

ULFRIC  
I’ll smooth things over, don’t worry.

GALMAR  
She’s crucial to getting the other clans to support you. If I’m not mistaken, she was receptive to the idea—

ULFRIC  
Yes, thanks to your subtle touch at dinner. 

GALMAR  
I don’t pretend to be a master at politics but I know good men and women from the bad. And good women like GEDDIS look to follow a decisive, undistracted leader.

ULFRIC  
Do I look distracted?

Still in discussion, they ascend a different set of stairs away from the throne room.

CANNA returns to their room to find ILDAENA examining WUUNFERTH’S cleaned ankle and toes. She moves a faintly glowing palm over the area.

WUUNFERTH  
You can put it back together, can’t you?

ILDAENA  
Of course. But, with a fracture, I need to make sure everything has settled into the proper place before attempting it.

WUUNFERTH  
Hmph. It should be fine. I’ve been using potions and keeping weight off the leg. I can’t wait to be rid of that crutch.

ILDAENA  
Even with healing magic, you’ll need to keep off the leg for one or two days more.

WUUNFERTH  
(waving a hand) Of course, of course. Let’s get to it.

CANNA places the ewer on the table and ILDAENA motions her over.

ILDAENA  
It’s a fracture. Lots of small bone fragments, but none out of place, as far as I can sense. Remember what I said about (a quick glance at WUUNFERTH) injuries of this age.

WUUNFERTH  
You’re going to let her do it?

ILDAENA  
CANNA is an excellent healer in her own right. And you were curious about her abilities.

CANNA  
I’ve seen much worse than this. In Cyrodiil, we healed a servant who was gored while on a boar hunt. They couldn’t even bring him back without risking him falling apart on the way. We had to run through the forest, and then we got there, his guts were—

WUUNFERTH  
Alright, alright. Let’s get this over with.

ILDAENA  
(to CANNA) And go slowly.

CANNA nods and scoots a stool over to WUUNFERTH’s outstretched ankle. She fiddles with adjusting her posture and seat a few times before settling in while WUUNFERTH scowls faintly, then takes a breath and puts out her hands. Her palms immediately begin to glow with peachy light and ghostly tendrils extend around and through the flesh, which lights faintly as if translucent. CANNA moves her palms back and forth, feeling out the wound, then takes another breath and the light from her palms intensifies.

WUUNFERTH hisses and grips the sides of his chair. ILDAENA lays a hand on CANNA’s shoulder and CANNA bites her lower lip while the magic in her hands dims, but her hands begin to shake and sweat beads on her forehead. She holds it for as long as she can and then her hands produce a final burst of light and WUUNFERTH jumps a bit in his chair.

WUUNFERTH  
Beard of Talos! Did you break it all over again?

CANNA  
Sorry.

CANNA sits back on the stool but she only looks at ILDAENA, who passes a lighted palm over the area.

ILDAENA  
We apologize for the discomfort, but I think you’ll find your condition improved. Why don’t you try flexing it?

CANNA relaxes slightly. WUUNFERTH looks skeptical, and with a grim look begins tentatively rotating his ankle. His scowl lessens as he rotates the joint faster and faster from side to side.

WUUNFERTH  
Hmph. I suppose you’ve delivered. Almost as bad as the time I broke it, but at least I won’t need that stupid bit of wood anymore.

WUUNFERTH stands and walks a few paces. He still favors his right leg out of habit, but his balance is solid. ILDAENA straightens and goes to one of their chests, fishing out a small cloth bag.

ILDAENA  
It may be tender for a day or two yet. Willow tea will ease any lingering discomfort.

WUUNFERTH  
Thanks, I suppose. I’ll bring by your payment later. (to CANNA) Listen to your teacher.

He walks out the door. CANNA and ILDAENA begin putting things back in order with a practiced air. CANNA picks up the abandoned crutch, with its sweat-stained rags, gingerly.

ILDAENA  
You did fine. The longest-running lesson for any healer is pacing themselves, and it takes a lifetime to learn.

CANNA  
I’m sorry. I remembered what you said about the leaky pipes, and I could feel the bone bits sliding around, but I couldn’t hold it back so… I let it go when I was sure everything was in place, at least.

ILDAENA  
You’re smart to make adjustments on the fly. Healing is less a science of precise instructions than it is an art.

CANNA  
Can I burn this?

ILDAENA  
Please do.

There’s a knock at the door. ILDAENA opens it to find one of ULFRIC’s retinue standing on the other side. He seems shy and keeps looking around as if he might change his mind.

NERVOUS MAN  
Are you the healer?

ILDAENA  
Yes, I am. Why don’t you come in?

CH. IV  
CANNA and ILDAENA spend a few days habituating themselves to WINDHELM and healing the people who come to the WEST WING. More and more patients arrive as word of the healer spreads. Many veterans of the war arrive seeking comfort for old wounds, and ILDAENA gives these men and women their salves and teas and poultices for free. Even with this charity, their store of gold grows fairly large. Apparently, WINDHELM doesn’t offer much competition in the way of healers. CANNA talks as much as she can with the NORDS who visit.

ULFRIC does not visit or send for them and ILDAENA sends CANNA to retrieve their meals from the kitchen so they can eat in their room. If they do spot him around the PALACE, he’s never without GALMAR, and avoids meeting them. One slow evening, the two watch the fire die in their room without any paitents.

ILDAENA takes out a small bag and counts a few more coins into it. 

ILDAENA  
(giving the bag to CANNA) Here. These are the longest the days get in Windhelm. You should go on and take a look around.

CANNA  
Really? (she looks inside the bag eagerly) Thanks! You’ll be fine without me?

ILDAENA  
I may hang around a little longer, but I think I’ll close up early. I’ll be visiting relatives.

CANNA  
Oh… did you want me to come?

ILDAENA  
Thank you, but I know you’ve been dying to walk around the city by yourself. You should take the chance while you can.

CANNA  
Before we leave, you mean?

ILDAENA  
I don’t give up that easily. Don’t worry about it.

CANNA  
Okay. (looking inside the pouch) Can… Can I have some more?

ILDAENA  
What for?

CANNA  
I was thinking I might pick up a new cloak. Or a souvenir for my dad. We’ll be passing back through Bruma again on our way south, right?

ILDAENA  
Sure. (she counts out another handful of coin and gives it to CANNA) Have fun.

CANNA  
I will. Thanks.

CANNA slips out the door and walks down the hall, then doubles back stealthily. She walks as softly and slowly as she can, even though her soft footwear hardly makes a sound on the stone floor. When she nears the door, she curses; she forgot to close it all the way. She can see ILDAENA through the crack. Her teacher is holding a pendant in her hands, turning it over and over. She stares into the fire and then slips it into her pocket and turns away to fetch her boots. CANNA darts past the doorway and continues down the hall, moving faster as she gains distance. She knocks softly on the door at the end of the WEST WING. When nobody answers, she knocks a little harder.

WUUNFERTH  
(muffled) Act like you mean it or go away. I’ve no time for the meek.

CANNA looks behind her quickly and then bangs on the door. She hears shuffling and then WUUNFERTH opens the door.

WUUNFERTH  
Hmph. Apprentice. What do you want? You got more of that tea?

CANNA  
Can we talk inside?

WUUNFERTH  
Don’t see why not. Then again, I don’t see why we have to.

CANNA  
I’m here to learn.

WUUNFERTH  
Ah. (beat) Come in, then.

CANNA enters the room and gawks at the paraphernalia scattered around WUUNFERTH’s room. There’s an enchanting table pushed against the wall, candles growing out of skulls, as many books piled on the floor as there are on shelves, and soul gems, soul gem fragments, and the dried, gnarled limbs of magical creatures cluttering tables and chairs. 

WUUNFERTH  
People with fire in their blood, they can’t stay away from it, no matter how hard they try. Though your teacher seems to have forgotten that. Does she know you’re here?

CANNA  
No. (glaring) Are you going to tell her?

WUUNFERTH  
Hmph. No, I suppose not. However, teaching really isn’t my forte. 

CANNA  
I have coin. (she offers the bag to him)

WUUNFERTH waves his hand and CANNA reluctantly puts the gold away.

WUUNFERTH  
I don’t even know what you want to learn. Do you know any destruction magic?

CANNA  
(affronted) Of course I do.

She opens her hand and produces a bright flame. It leaps and falls in her hand, as if it gets a lot of fuel and then none all at once. She smiles. 

My parents bought me a spellbook for my birthday from a travelling peddler. I could hardly read it, but I just wanted to do magic so badly… I carried it everywhere, right up until I singed the cover off.

She shakes her hand and the flame extinguishes with a gout of sparks.

Ildaena won’t even let me use it! I have to practice when she’s not looking. She says I can do what I want when I’m no longer her apprentice, but then I’ll be behind everyone else! It’s my magic! I don’t understand why she’s such a controlling coward.

(beat)

I’m sorry. She’s—she’s a really good teacher. She’s so patient and I’ve learned so much. I just don’t see why I can’t learn more.

WUUNFERTH  
Your business with her is your own. As for your flame, it could use some work. Clearly you don’t have a problem accessing magicka, but have you tried channeling it into any other forms?

CANNA  
It’s hard. Even if I regulate the flow, it grows by itself and goes everywhere.

WUUNFERTH  
Unsurprising. You’re a healer. The body itself is a guide for where your magic can go and what it can do. Destruction magic, however, obeys only will and focus. You have to set the limits of what you want it to do. I suppose I have a few spare minutes to train you.

CANNA  
Do you want payment?

WUUNFERTH  
I want more of that tea. Drop it off by my door in the morning. 

Now, open your hand and picture a cup on your palm. Do it right, and your flames should show the shape. (he looks around) Just do it away from the books.

WUUNFERTH spends an hour instructing CANNA on how to control the flames. He puts out comments that don’t seem to have any relevance, like the way she’s standing, how close she holds her hand to her body, or the angle of her elbow without any explanation. ILDAENA always gives reasons for why she does things a certain way—WUUNFERTH ignores CANNA when she asks him why. Despite her annoyance, CANNA tries to follow and memorize all of his feedback. By the end of the lesson, her fire is less wavering and if she concentrates, the flames form a wobbly pillar for a second.

WUUNFERTH  
Hmph. You’ve got a ways to go.

CANNA  
Can I come back?

WUUNFERTH  
I do have other work to do, you know. Work far more important than watching you stare at your hand.

CANNA  
What if I got it right? If I could make a perfect outline, wouldn’t you like to see it?

WUUNFERTH  
Think you’re clever, do you? See if you can manage not to set the Palace on fire first. There’s a reason the College is made out of stone.

CANNA  
Thank you for your time.

WUUNFERTH  
If you were really grateful, you’d stop wasting it. Close the door when you leave.

CANNA rushes back to her room and spends another hour and a half practicing her fire in between cautious looks towards the door. She tries growing it and a burst of fire spills over the bounds of her hands and lands on her bed, singing the wool, which she hurriedly smothers. She spends some minutes wafting the smell of burnt hair around the room and throws some dried lavender in the fire. By the time ILDAENA gets back, CANNA’s in bed, but not asleep; she’s plotting how she can keep them in Windhelm.

***

That same evening, ILDAENA makes her way out of the palace and towards the Eastern side of the city. The wind is blowing cold and she holds her hood and the front of her cloak tightly to her as she walks. She arrives finally at the great doors that lead down to the port. Next to them is a great wall whose entrance is occupied by a guard.

GUARD  
Hood down. What’s your business?

ILDAENA  
Must I give a reason for walking around?

GUARD  
If you want to get through, then yes. Let’s hear it.

Frowning, ILDAENA lowers her hood. She stands tall and looks at the guard directly, which seems to bother him.

ILDAENA  
I’m visiting someone.

GUARD  
Visiting? (he looks over her shoulder, as if confused that she could have come from the rest of the city) From where?

ILDAENA  
The PALACE, as a matter of fact. I’m a healer.

The GUARD cocks his head.

GUARD  
Oh! You know, I had heard they brought in a Telvanni wizard to treat the Jarl.

ILDAENA  
I’m not Telvanni.

GUARD  
Then where--?

ILDAENA sighs and nods her head towards the neighborhood on the other side of the wall.

GUARD  
Oh! Really? (he looks disappointed, then rallies) Well, good on you. You’ll be the toast of the quarter, I expect. And sorry for the questions.

ILDAENA  
(irritated) Do you interrogate Nords this way if they want to pass?

GUARD  
Nords don’t come here. And you had your hood up. Looked suspicious.

ILDAENA  
It’s cold outside.

GUARD  
(defensively) Whatever. There’s plenty that have given me trouble before. Obviously you haven’t been down this way in a long time, but that’s how it is now. Just make sure to come back before curfew.

ILDAENA passes through the archway. Where the road on the Western side was large and broad, the clearance on the Eastern side is little more than a lane between the wall and the cramped, ramshackle wooden houses on the other side. On the Western side, the stones are clean; on the other side of the archway, they’re stained with soot and there’s refuse and piles of leaves trapped against the wall.

Making her way to the other side of the GREY QUARTER, ILDAENA walks down unevenly paved streets, houses cramped and with barely any space between them. Coloured banners flutter lightly in the breeze. ILDAENA passes a house with a boarded front door, a piece of parchment nailed to it: “CLOSED BY ORDER OF THE JARL.” The street-facing side appears normal, but in the gloom of the alley on its side, ILDAENA sees a portion bowed out. It’s in gloom and she can’t get a better look. She walks on.

ILDAENA brings out a piece of paper from her cloak and checks it. Stepping down a side street, she looks at the door, painted a faded red, and the banner hung from a post jutting out from mid-level, then back at her letter. She sighs and knocks.

The door opens a crack.

DUNMER MAN  
Who is it?

ILDAENA  
It’s ILDAENA. (uncertainly) MENOR. Is this the RENDAR household?

The door shuts and she hears some locks and bolts sliding around. Then the door is thrown open.

DUNMER MAN  
ILDAENA! You know, I’ve only ever heard of you. But here you are, the legend in the flesh!

ILDAENA  
Are—are you AMBARYS?

AMBARYS RENDAR  
(grinning) The one and only.

ILDAENA  
(laughing) I’ve only ever heard of you, too! AUNT TABBY was pregnant with you when I joined the Legion. 

AMBARYS gestures her inside and swiftly hugs her. ILDAENA looks a little startled before she reciprocates with a tight squeeze. When they break apart she studies him with her hands on his shoulders.

ILDAENA  
You’ve grown up well, little cousin.

AMBARYS  
If you wanted to call me little, you should have come back to visit sooner. 

ILDAENA  
Sorry, you’ve still got a couple centuries of catching up to do. Where’s AUNT TABBY?

AMBARYS steps back and shows her to the table at the far end of the room. The front is set up as a living room with a carpet and stuffed chairs, and they step around a stone firepit in the center with several pots, pans, and a large pot of water heating near it. An old Dunmer woman is sitting at the head of the table. 

ILDAENA  
AUNT TABBY? It’s ILDAENA.

The old woman turns towards her and smiles.

AUNT TABBY  
I knew as soon as I heard your voice. Welcome home, DANY.

ILDAENA embraces her tightly without hesitation. When she pulls away, her eyes are wet. 

ILDAENA  
I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner. I’ve had—there’s been so much work. I’m sorry.

AUNT TABBY  
It’s alright. If I’d been younger, I’d have visited myself! I always wanted to see Cyrodiil again. I suppose I have, in a way—thank you for all your letters. (she coughs) AMBARYS reads them to me now.

AMBARYS  
Just returning the favor, mother. She used to read them to me, almost like a bedtime story. I used to want to join you in the Legion.

ILDAENA  
It’s a blessing that you were too young. Trust me. (she looks at the table, where two places are set with half-eaten dinner) I’m so sorry, did I interrupt you?

AMBARYS  
No, of course not! We just started. But there’s plenty to spare, let me get you a plate! I’m sorry, we would have put out a setting sooner if we knew you were coming.

ILDAENA  
(frowning) I sent a letter with a courier this morning. I suppose they never made it.

AMBARYS barks a laugh.

AMBARYS  
More like they never tried. The Nords don’t like to slum it down here with us. You must have noticed the state of things. The soot. The stains. The trash.

ILDAENA  
Indeed. (she sighs) It’s exactly how I remember.

AUNT TABBY  
It wasn’t so bad as this, when you were growing up. I remember you always playing outside. The children of the quarter don’t get to do that these days.

AMBARYS  
No, you have a rosy memory, mother. 

ILDAENA  
You weren’t even born yet.

AMBARYS  
(insistently) I trust your word. In any case, this is how it’s been my whole life. But that could change, very soon. Here, tell me what you think of this.

He hands her a bowl of mushroom stew. ILDAENA sets it on the table and seats herself before eating, while AMBARYS rushes over with a hunk of bread, a spoon, and an eager look. ILDAENA’s expression is one of concentration, as if she’s trying to remember something, when she smells the food in front of her, then her expression lights up when she tastes the soup.

ILDAENA  
I haven’t tasted this in years. My parents used to receive dried packages of these mushrooms as gifts from relatives in Morrowind. (she laughs) They served it to us as a treat, although when I was little I didn’t see it that way… (seeing AMBARYS’s expression fall slightly) Dried mushrooms never tasted so good as this. It’s delicious. Where did you get feathergill mushrooms?

AMBARYS  
I grew them. (he jumps up from the table) Come this way.

Leading her to the next room, AMBARYS pulls aside a heavy oilcloth to reveal a room crowded with mushrooms. Mushrooms in pots, mushroomts in troughs. Broken glass bottles and pottery have been scavenged and turned into mushroom growers. There’s even a few burlap sacks of dirt hanging from the ceiling, mushrooms poking out of the sides.

AUNT TABBY coughs from the other room.

AUNT TABBY  
Close that up. It’s giving me trouble. 

AMBARYS  
Sorry, mother. (he gestures ILDAENA into the dimly lit room and lets the oilcloth fall) In cramped spaces the spores can make people ill. There’s a simple remedy, but the condition keeps coming back. If I had the space to grow them properly, everything would be fine. 

ILDAENA examines a trough full of mushrooms, some of whom have been cut and thinned out. 

AMBARYS  
Delicious, aren’t they? The cold, the damp… it’s ideal for them, really. And that’s not all. Look over here.

He motions ILDAENA to look in a corner of the room. The wood floor has rotted away slightly, but it’s been patched with an odd material. ILDAENA touches it and it feels like textured, grainy wood with a slight give. The corner is rounded.

ILDAENA  
Is that…?

AMBARYS  
Telvanni mushroom. I bought a sample from a boat that came from Solstheim as a curiosity. There’s a wizard living there. Eventually I persuaded them to take a letter back to him, and he didn’t reply, but his mycologist did. She takes care of the mushroom tower. Seems she’s underappreciated in her job. She couldn’t tell me everything that went into making one of ‘em, especially not the magic part, but she’s been telling me how to grow them into shorter shapes. Turns out, even if you don’t have the magic for a wizard’s tower, you can still grow a small house.

He takes ILDAENA’s hands, eyes bright.

AMBARYS  
Think about it. There’s not enough housing to go around in the Grey Quarter. Wood’s too expensive for us to import, and rots thanks to all the sewage running downhill. But we could grow our own houses! They only need a little tending, and they’ll thrive in the conditions down here and clean up the neighborhood.

ILDAENA  
This is wonderful. It’s a genius idea. Have you approached any investors?

AMBARYS  
Oh, I’ve tried. The guard seized my house as soon as they got wind of it.

ILDAENA  
I thought this is where…?

AMBARYS  
This is mother’s old apartment. I got us a place (he jerks his head the direction ILDAENA came) and tried some experiments. We were all set to move in when those Nord fetchers boarded up the place. Said we were destroying historic parts of the city. (he snorts) Want to keep us downtrodden, more like. (he gestures around the room) This is what I saved from my collection, but there’s more back in the house, if I could just get to it. That’s where you come in.

ILDAENA is about to make an answer when a renewed fit of coughing comes from the next room. AMBARYS rushes out, ILDAENA following behind. He grabs a bowl, sets it in front of AUNT TABBY, and fills it with hot water from the fireside. Then he grabs a jar of roughly ground spices and sprinkles a pinch into the water. AUNT TABBY leans forward and inhales the perfumed steam deeply and her breathing becomes much easier.

AMBARYS  
Didn’t I tell you it was a simple fix? (he puts the jar back on the shelf) You don’t need much, and it clears right up. 

AUNT TABBY  
(grumbling) I wish it would stay that way.

AMBARYS  
Sorry, mother.

ILDAENA  
(opening the jar and sniffing inside) What’s in here?

AMBARYS  
Clove, elves ear, nirnroot. Don’t worry, you won’t need any; it only bothers folks with weak lungs. Sorry, mother.

AUNT TABBY  
Hmph. You’re going to talk her ear off so much about your plants that your soup’ll get cold.

AMBARYS  
Fungus, not plants. And there’s only one more thing I have to say. (putting his hands and ILDAENA’s shoulders) You have to get the jarl to give my house back.

ILDAENA  
Pardon?

AMBARYS  
Like I said, I only need a little more time. And if he knew what I was doing, maybe he’d even invest. You’ve got to make him see it. A solution to the housing crisis and a way to clean up this unsightly place. I’ve sent letters but gotten no reply. You’ve spoken to him, right?

ILDAENA  
Yes, however…

AMBARYS  
I knew it. As soon as we heard you were coming, I thought—well, naturally I’m happy to see you, cousin. But if you can manage, I’d sure appreciate you putting in a word for me.

ILDAENA  
I’m not sure a word will be enough. Nords are stubborn. (she takes his hands gently off her shoulders) AMBARYS, I admire everything you’ve done here. You’ve obviously got a gift—why not sell it elsewhere?

AMBARYS  
I’ve put everything I have into this. I don’t have anywhere else to go. And I did it so I could improve our lives here. Change this place.

ILDAENA  
Listen, I can give you the coin. Whatever you need for you and AUNT TABBY to leave. Other places, AMBARYS, they’re ready for your idea. But Windhelm doesn’t change easy. It hasn’t even changed in the twenty years since I left. 

AMBARYS  
Maybe it didn’t change because you left. (ILDAENA looks taken aback by the idea) Everybody leaves. Nobody comes back, not if they’ve “made it.” And the ones that stay don’t bother anymore.   
(beat)  
Just a word. That’s all I ask.

ILDAENA  
Very well. (she sighs, then smiles) On the condition that I can have a second helping of your soup.

AMBARYS grins widely and leads the way back to the table. 

AMBARYS  
After the Quarter’s fixed up, I’m thinking I’ll open a tavern one day. And this’ll be the house specialty!

CH.V

THE PALACE OF KINGS. MORNING.  
CANNA and ILDAENA are eating breakfast in their room.

CANNA  
How’s your family?

ILDAENA  
My aunt’s the only one left who didn’t go back to Morrowind. I finally got to meet my little cousin. (she sighs and drums her fingers on the table) They could be doing better. Did you find anything at the market yesterday?

CANNA  
A few things caught my eye, but I think I might have to go back to make a decision. So… we really aren’t leaving yet? Even if ULFRIC’s ignoring us?

ILDAENA  
We’re not the only ones he’s ignoring. 

CANNA  
Can’t HRUMM help us to see him?

ILDAENA  
I’ve tried making an “appointment” but ULFRIC always sends his excuses along with a servant as soon as he gets wind that it’s me. GALMAR, of course, is no help.

But I don’t give up that easily. (fetching a quill, ink, and paper) I’ve got an assignment for you, soldier.

CANNA and walks down to the throne room nervously flexing her hands and trying not to crumple the paper between them. ULFRIC is receiving a group of NORD CLAN LEADERS at the far end. As she approaches, GALMAR intercepts her halfway across the long room. 

GALMAR  
This is a private meeting.

CANNA  
I’m sorry to interrupt. I, uh, I have a message from ILDAENA.

GALMAR  
Give it, then. And come back later.

CANNA  
This isn’t really the message—

GALMAR  
(turning away) Then come back with one.

CANNA  
It’s to do with some of the veterans of the Great War.

That gets GALMAR’S attention. 

CANNA  
We’ve been treating some of them for free (GALMAR looks surprised and thoughtful for a moment), but we think that word may have spread. Our supplies are limited and I just need you to confirm some names…

CANNA leads GALMAR through the arches at the end of the THRONE ROOM, paper in hand. 

ULFRIC and the NORD CLAN LEADERS have finished introductions and he motions for them to enter the private conference room just off the THRONE ROOM. ILDAENA slips out of the door to the WEST WING and hurries to intercept them. THE CLAN LEADERS turn at the interruption. ULFRIC’s expression flutters from surprise to panic and sets into a frown.

ILDAENA  
My lord, I beg your pardon for the interruption. If I could just have a moment of your time.

HRUMM, sitting in a chair beside the throne, stirs and looks at her expectantly.

ULFRIC  
It would be my pleasure to talk to you later, healer. At the moment, I’m seeing to these other guests.

ILDAENA  
Then could we agree to a short talk this afternoon?

ULFRIC  
You’d best talk to my steward—

ILDAENA  
I have talked to your steward. 

ULFRIC  
Then GALMAR will hear your request. Good day.

ILDAENA’s eyes flash fire. She squares her shoulders and raises her voice.

ILDAENA  
Did you know that, at this moment, there is a dire housing shortage in the Grey Quarter? The residents there are too poor to afford stone or lumber, which rots thanks to the offal running downhill from the rest of the city. One of your citizens manages to invent a novel solution, and your guard seizes his house without any explanation or recourse! If the Dunmer are not to receive any help from the palace, why won’t you at least let them help themselves?

HRUMM looks disappointed and faintly insulted. The NORD CLAN-LEADERS shoot looks amongst each other varying from confusion to indignation to outright hostility, but when they turn to ULFRIC he looks thrown for a moment.

ULFRIC  
I… was not aware of this problem—

ILDAENA  
Citizens have written to you of their complaints. Have you read none of their letters?

ULFRIC  
I have yet to see these letters—

ILDAENA  
Because they’ve been ignored? Thrown away?

GALMAR   
(rushing quickly from the end of the room) Because he has more important things to do.

GALMAR and ILDAENA glare at each other. CANNA looks out from the arches of the ENTRY ROOM with a panicked expression. ILDAENA is about to make a reply when ULFRIC rallies.

ULFRIC  
To be sure, several matters have been lost in the disorganization after my father’s death—which is why it’s more important than ever for me to take the reins of the city. Once I am the Jarl, I can set these wrongs to right. Thank you for bringing this to my attention—perhaps you’d be so kind as to give more details to GALMAR so he can make a note of it.

ILDAENA holds still for chilling moment and then smiles and bows graciously. GALMAR nods his head.

ILDAENA  
Thank you for your answer, your lordship. And your time.

GALMAR stomps over to her and gestures with a stiff arm for her to walk with him. Most of the NORD CLAN-LEADERS look satisfied with ULFRIC’S answer and turn back to their conversation, but a few also look ruffled. GALMAR takes ILDAENA’S elbow none too gently and walks faster and faster until they reach a stone hallway off the THRONE ROOM.

GALMAR  
That’s enough games, witch. I want you packed and out of here by tomorrow.

ILDAENA  
Is that an order from the Jarl?

GALMAR  
I’ll make sure he gives it.

ILDAENA  
Interesting, sirrah. It makes me wonder who’s really being crowned in the upcoming ceremonies.

GALMAR  
ULFRIC is a true Nord and a good man. He will take his birthright even with your meddling.

ILDAENA  
There’s no meddling here; I came to offer help and I intend to give it.

GALMAR  
(spits) He doesn’t need help. Especially from your kind. Last warning: keep out of his way.

GALMAR strides back to the THRONE ROOM without looking back. CANNA peeks out from the entryway and ILDAENA motions her to go back to their room. ILDAENA watches ULFRIC, GALMAR, and the NORD CLAN LEADERS enter the council room, but he doesn’t catch her gaze. She sighs and leaves.

CANNA catches up to her in the hallways.

CANNA  
I’m sorry. That was a disaster.

ILDAENA  
Yes, it was. But at least it got his attention.

CANNA  
There had to be a quieter way to do that.

ILDAENA  
Maybe. But Ulfric doesn’t respond to quiet.

Later that evening, a guard summons ILDAENA from the clinic. Leaving CANNA behind, she ascends the stairs to the Jarl’s wing all the way up to the parapets. ULFRIC looks out over the city, clad thickly in furs, and dismisses the servant with a nod.

ULFRIC  
You didn’t bring a cloak?

ILDAENA  
I wasn’t told where I was being summoned to. 

ULFRIC  
(Offering his fur mantle) Here.

ILDAENA  
That’s alright. (ULFRIC keeps holding out the cloak, unwavering. She sighs) That’s very kind of you. (she puts on the mantle)

They look at the city in silence. ILDAENA flicks her eyes towards ULFRIC and catches him doing the same. She chuckles. ULFRIC looks affronted.

ILDAENA  
When I arrived, I didn’t know how much had changed. But then, here we are, still the stubbornest pair of creatures in Tamriel. We used to talk so much, I forgot how much we also spent in silence, giving each other the cold shoulder.

ULFRIC still looks annoyed but smiles a bit despite himself. He’s warming up.

ULFRIC  
I once said, rightly, that I would sooner see the end of time than get an apology from you. 

ILDAENA  
And I once thought to myself, rightly, that I could easier move a mountain than change your mind.

They smile ruefully at each other before ULFRIC shakes and crosses his arms.

ULFRIC  
I would have come to see you. I’m sorry I didn’t send the invitation sooner, but I’ve been busy. You couldn’t have just waited instead of throwing a scene?

ILDAENA  
You think that was all about you?

ULFRIC  
No. I never doubted for a second you were serious. If we can put those concerns aside for just a moment.

ILDAENA  
Those “concerns” are my people. My family.

ULFRIC  
I’ll never win a war of words against you, ILDAENA. I promise we will talk about it later. But I tell you that you could have come to see me anytime.

ILDAENA  
Tell me, how much trouble did you have getting away from GALMAR this evening?

ULFRIC looks a little taken aback.

ULFRIC  
He was my father’s housecarl. He was to protect him from everything, but in the end… it weighs heavily on him.

ILDAENA  
I won’t pretend his loyalty doesn’t impress me. But the people you put around you—be mindful they can keep others out. 

ULFRIC  
The day is too dark for these conversations. I would have thrown anyone else out at the first word—you really think it’s your place to scold me? Have you come to see me just to make me question myself?

ILDAENA  
No, I… I’m sorry. That wasn’t—this wasn’t how I meant our talk to go. What I meant to say.

(beat)  
I am sorry, ULFRIC.

ULFRIC looks quizzical.

ILDAENA  
Fine, I’m not sorry about what I said in the throne room. I’m sorry about before. I’ve wanted to say, for years and years, that I’m sorry I left Markarth. Left you there.

ULFRIC chuffs a laugh.

ULFRIC  
No, of course you’re not sorry about the throne room. (he smiles) Of course not. As for the rest… (his smile fades) I don’t blame you for leaving. I never have. There is no one responsible for leaving me rotting in that prison but the Empire.

ILDAENA’s look is full of sorrow.

ILDAENA  
When were you released?

ULFRIC  
Half a year ago. It was GALMAR’S doing—if you can believe it, it was a series of letters he sent to Solitude. I can only imagine what he wrote. The High King did the rest of the negotiating. Apparently the Empire had just enough of a conscience to think I’d served my penance.

ILDAENA  
And when you returned, your father…?

ULFRIC  
He was already gone.

ILDAENA looks like she might give condolences or an apology, but she twists her lips together and then smooths her expression. She bows her head and the two stand in silence for a minute.

ILDAENA  
I still should not have left you there. It was my sentence to serve as much as it was yours.

ULFRIC  
But I led you. And them. All the rest who died in that prison. No, I was not sorry to see you escaped. Did you leave for Cyrodiil soon after?

ILDAENA  
No, I went west through Hammerfell and then worked my way south. I stayed on the roads for two years. Mercenary work held no more allure… well, I couldn’t stomach it. I turned to healing for coin and worked in several temples. Word began to spread… I dreaded news reaching the Imperial City, but I was drawn to the work I was doing. No matter how many bridges or houses I saw rebuilt after the war, none of it felt real until I saw the people. Until I could close their wounds myself. When I did receive word from the Imperial City, it was an invitation to visit the University.

ULFRIC  
You’ve done well.

ILDAENA  
So have you. You know… I tore up that first letter. I made no reply and let them send several more, just to make sure. I thought, shouldn’t they recognize my name? Weren’t I wanted for my crimes? But it just shows how little what we did really meant to them. They took you because you were a prominent face. It was all for image.

ULFRIC doesn’t reply.

ILDAENA  
You don’t want to hear any more apologies and I can respect that. I just… please, believe that I didn’t forget. (she reaches into her shirt and pulls out the pendant around her neck)

ULFRIC  
(smiling) Is that really…?

He approaches and ILDAENA holds out the pendant, putting it in his hand. She reaches behind her neck to undo the catch.

ULFRIC  
No, you should keep it.

ILDAENA  
You said it was your mother’s.

ULFRIC  
Aye. Her brother made it for her. A good-luck charm. I would say it worked: I gave it to you as a gift for saving my life. 

ILDAENA lowers her hands.

ILDAENA  
I’ve kept it ever since. I haven’t forgotten anything since that day.

ULFRIC looks up and realizes they’re standing close together. He looks down and lets the pendant slide gently from his hands onto her front and steps back respectfully.

ULFRIC  
It is good to see you again, ILDAENA.

ILDAENA  
Then let’s try to make it happen more often.

ULFRIC  
Aye.

ILDAENA  
I haven’t forgotten that you promised to talk to me about the Grey Quarter’s housing.

ULFRIC sighs and laughs exasperatedly.

ULFRIC  
And now I’m remembering how futile it is to try and get anything past you. Aye, we’ll talk later.

ILDAENA bows and then takes off the fur mantle and offers it to ULFRIC. He accepts it hesitantly, looking at it as if something about it has changed. As ILDAENA walks towards the stairs, ULFRIC fails to suppress a wheezing cough.

ILDAENA  
Are you alright?

ULFRIC  
You sound like HRUMM. Go; I’ll be fine. 

ILDAENA leaves reluctantly. Out of her sight, ULFRIC shudders violently and frowns at his hands, which are turning blue. He pulls the mantle on tightly and plods down the stairs.

CH. VI  
CANNA often runs to WUUNFERTH’s study to bother him for more teaching. The wizard does not like these interruptions and, more often than not, he puts her to work on whatever he’s doing at the moment. CANNA is a skilled assistant and learns quickly. In return, there is no more mention of payment; CANNA’s fire grows quickly from a blob in her hand to a tight cylinder and other shapes, and now the flame holds steady without guttering. She hold it contained in her hand until it becomes too hot and she stops the magicka. A last few flames spurt from her palms and embers fall to the floor once she cuts off the flow.

WUUNFERTH  
How does it feel when you stop the flame?

CANNA  
It’s hard—it feels like the magicka wants to get out.

WUUNFERTH  
Magicka comes from the center of the being. When you direct it down your wrists and then suddenly cut off the flow, you are pushing it back down the way it came. (he snaps a ball of fire into his hands) Another problem for the young destroyer is managing this flow. (the ball of fire begins to grow; CANNA has to step back because it’s so hot, and she looks mildly terrified) When you see sparks falling out of your hands, that’s a waste of magicka. Here’s the key; know what you need to do, and cut off the source of magicka early so it ends at exactly the right time.

WUUNFERTH snaps his wrist with a flourish and the fireball courses outwards and dissipates cleanly and neatly. They both blink in the sudden gloom; CANNA notices WUUNFERTH’S palms are burned and scarred like ILDAENA’s. 

WUUNFERTH  
Well, it’s not called destruction for nothing. Speaking of which; what have you destroyed so far?

CANNA  
One nice shirt; mostly, my hair.

WUUNFERTH  
Hm. I want you to light this fire. (he motions towards the grate) Give it a little extra and then let it go. 

CANNA crouches by the fireplace and tries to throw the flame from her hands onto the wood. Embers dribble from her hand and onto her toes and she yelps.

WUUNFERTH  
I said let it go, not throw it! (he grabs her hand and fixes it over the fireplace) Don’t move your hand from this spot.

CANNA obediently holds her arm still and tries to force fire from it. Her palms are red and shiny by the end of the lesson and she runs back to her room with them in her robes before getting out some salve and rubbing it on the skin. The door opens and CANNA quickly stuffs her hands in her pockets. ILDAENA walks in deep in thought.

CANNA  
What are you doing? How are you doing? I’m fine.

ILDAENA  
(startled) I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. (she looks pensive again. Beat)

If I had to guess, I’d say ULFRIC is suffering from an old illness that never quite healed up. Perhaps one he caught in prison.

CANNA  
The jarl was in prison?

ILDAENA  
Don’t look so delighted about that. And DON’T ask him about it. He’s got quite a bad cough and this cold place—and all his activity—is making sure it doesn’t get better.

CANNA  
Well, has he let you have a close look at him?

ILDAENA flushes suddenly, which surprises CANNA. Regaining her composure, ILDAENA smooths her hair and shakes her head.

ILDAENA  
No, of course not. The oath-taking is still the only thing on his mind. Even if we converse, every other word he says is for some servant or clan member nearby.

CANNA  
Does he think he’s sick?

ILDAENA  
No; only HRUMM and I think anything’s wrong. I had to make several very humbling apologies before he would even speak to me about it. GALMAR still insists nothing’s wrong, but I can see he’s beginning to doubt himself.

CANNA  
It seems like HRUMM’s been trying to convince him for a while now. I doubt he’ll suddenly change ULFRIC’s mind.

ILDAENA snaps her fingers.

ILDAENA  
Maybe we don’t need to change his mind. Here, this is what you need to tell HRUMM…

Later that evening, CANNA and ILDAENA ascend to the JARL’S CHAMBERS. The GUARDS open the doors and they find ULFRIC in his undershirt and britches sitting on the bed with HRUMM standing nearby. ULFRIC looks at them and in the evening light from the windows CANNA can see the circles under his eyes and a faint gauntness in his cheeks before he hangs his head and then looks at HRUMM.

ULFRIC  
One last fitting of my robes before the ceremony, eh? I should have known better. 

He looks back at CANNA and ILDAENA and CANNA is reminded of a wounded bear, still fierce even when fatigued. ILDAENA looks a little shaken but recovers.

ILDAENA  
I think you did know. And you wouldn’t have let us come if you didn’t know something’s wrong.

ULFRIC looks away and makes no answer, but his shoulders relax slightly as he takes a breath. The whole room feels like it lets out its breath. ILDAENA, following a sign invisible to CANNA, approaches slowly with CANNA behind her.

ULFRIC  
(to HRUMM) You may leave.

HRUMM  
(peevishly) The Hold needs a strong Jarl. This is as much a preparation as putting some stupid crown on your head.

HRUMM leaves and ILDAENA and CANNA set to work. ILDAENA feels ULFRIC’s pulse while she dictates notes softly to CANNA, who scribbles down the information. There’s a slow delicacy in her movements, as if she’s still afraid of startling him. ULFRIC snorts as she unfolds and raises his arm.

ULFRIC  
Talos’ beard, I’m not so frail as that.

ILDAENA  
I’ll be as rough as you like; you have but to ask.

ULFRIC looks at ILDAENA with dark eyes. CANNA falters slightly in her writing but doesn’t look up from the table. ILDAENA tilts ULFRIC’s head back and looks into his eyes, one at a time, looks at his skin and the veins beneath, feels his forehead, passes a lighted palm over his arms and back. Lastly, she lays her head flat against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. This is the only time ULFRIC looks uncomfortable. She steps back and takes his hands.

ILDAENA  
How long have you had this cough?

ULFRIC  
It struck me in the mines. That’s where they put us, after Markarth.

ILDAENA  
I assume they were damp, cold. It’s as I suspected; it never left your lungs.

CANNA gets up from the table and brings the paper, covered with notes, to her teacher. ULFRIC crosses his arms as she gets close.

CANNA  
No fever, no marks on the skin. Pulse slightly faint but steady. Cold extremities, veins prominent. Wheezing and shortness of breath.

ULFRIC  
Dry mouth. And troubled sleep. (to ILDAENA) May as well fix everything, while you’re here.

ILDAENA  
Even if it’s just as stubborn as you, I can clear it up. The best cure, however, is rest. Have you even stopped for a moment since you came back?

ULFRIC  
No, but neither has the city. The people need a leader.

ILDAENA  
And you need more sleep, less activity, less worry, and plenty of soup.

ULFRIC  
Ah, surely you have a potion that can clear things up.

ILDAENA  
Don’t start.

ULFRIC  
A magic spell? A wave of your wand? A toad for me to kiss?

ILDAENA smacks him on the arm.

ULFRIC  
(solemnly) It is an offense punishable by death to assault the Jarl.

ILDAENA  
Good thing you’re not the Jarl. Yet. But you’re right, you should have some potions. And I’ll need to inspect the room and make some suggestions. I’ll need to consult my notes.

ULFRIC  
You’re leaving?

CANNA  
We didn’t bring any supplies.

ULFRIC  
Of course. But perhaps your apprentice can get started on those potions. I did promise you another private chat.

ILDAENA  
Excellent. Let’s speak about the Grey Quarter.

ULFRIC looks stricken.

ULFRIC  
Aye. Let’s.

CANNA looks between the two of them and then at ILDAENA.

ILDAENA  
You can go. Leave your notes on the desk.

CANNA’s too excited to practice more magic to dawdle. She gives a hurried bow to ULFRIC and rushes out the door. On the stairway down to the main level, she meets GALMAR STONEFIST, evidently going to speak to the JARL. He’s surprised and displeased to see her and CANNA looks a little panicked.

CANNA  
They’re busy.

GALMAR  
Who?

CANNA  
ULF—his lordship and my teacher.

GALMAR’s face becomes stony.

CANNA  
Maybe come back later.

(beat)

Or leave a message.

(beat)

I have some paper. Do you want some paper?

GALMAR  
What’s the other half?

CANNA  
What—sorry?

GALMAR  
You’re half Nord. What’s the other half?

CANNA  
Imperial.

GALMAR  
Is that all?

CANNA  
I mean, imperial but there’s a lot of akaviri blood in my family.

GALMAR  
So you act Imperial. You talk Imperial. Where’s this Nord “half”?

CANNA  
I… uh… my dad used to tell me stories. Legends. I know the old gods. I—I’m trying to learn.

GALMAR  
Do you think Nords lie?

CANNA  
N-no, sir. Maybe a little. Doesn’t everybody? 

GALMAR  
Do Nords debate, or do they take action?

CANNA  
They take action?

GALMAR  
Do Nords slink around, or do they act with valor?

CANNA  
Valor.

GALMAR  
And is that how you act?

CANNA is silent in confusion.

GALMAR  
Half a Nord is right. Now get out of my way.

CANNA squeezes against the wall as GALMAR takes the stairs urgently. The guards hesitate at the top but GALMAR doesn’t wait for them to open the door before barging in, to a pair of startled voices.

ULFRIC  
Houses made out of mushrooms? It’s not very Nord, but—GALMAR! What—

CANNA runs up the stairs to look through the open doors. Even the guards have forgotten themselves and are gaping. 

GALMAR  
Urgent news. You’ll want to hear it.

ULFRIC doesn’t look at ILDAENA, who looks as if she’s stepped back from him, but a minute crick of his head, as if he was going to, gives him away.

ULFRIC  
It’s late, GALMAR. Your news can wait until morning.

GALMAR  
Not this time.

ULFRIC  
What do you mean, “not this time?” As if we didn’t spend hours in the war room today, every day, this past month?

GALMAR  
If I can just have a moment—

ULFRIC  
She stays.

GALMAR  
This is for you alone. But I will leave afterwards.

ULFRIC falls silently sullen and then looks around. He casts a pointed look at the doorway where CANNA and the guards are looking in and the guards grab the door handles and pull them closed. CANNA lingers a few seconds before one of them shoos her exaggeratedly. She walks to the base of the stairs to wait.

A minute later, the doors open violently and ILDAENA comes storming down the steps, without any of their kit. 

ILDAENA  
One whisper in his ear and it’s time to traipse around the PALACE at this time of night when he should be resting! That man will be the death of ULFRIC.

She storms off, leading the way back to their chambers. CANNA follows her but looks behind to see GALMAR and ULFRIC, in his furs, descend the stairs. ULFRIC does not look back at them as he hurries away.

CH.VII.  
ULFRIC has regular appointments with ILDAENA now, morning and night, but despite her care he seems to worsen. Sometimes ILDAENA has CANNA tag along, other times she leaves her behind. With ILDAENA distracted, it’s easier than ever to sneak away to WUUNFERTH, who barely harumphs anymore at her intrusions. She thinks he’s excited by her magickal potential, as evidenced by the fact that he begins to push her through much more advanced exercises. CANNA can push fire from her hands but still can’t control it, and WUUNFERTH begins to talk about having her practice outside, since her fire doesn’t lack for fuel and usually blows everywhere. CANNA keeps rubbing salve on her palms until WUUNFERTH catches the smell and makes her wash it off, pointing out that the fat will ignite on her palms.  
One afternoon, CANNA receives a summons from the JARL to meet him in the courtyard. She arrives early and waits, then turns to see ULFRIC exiting the main doors with GALMAR close behind.

GALMAR  
A rough survey of FREE-WINTER’S holdings has arrived. And there are still the missives from several other clans unanswered.

ULFRIC  
I will see to them soon.

GALMAR  
It’s been several days.

ULFRIC  
This will only take a few minutes. (he spots CANNA and walks over to her while GALMAR falls back) ILDAENA tells me you grew up on our stories. Which is your favorite?

CANNA  
The Tale of the Tongues.

ULFRIC  
Good answer. (CANNA looks pleased) Walk with me, I have something to show you.

He leads her to the Western wall of the courtyard.

ULFRIC  
A statue of the Tongues used to stand there (pointing at a central brazier where GALMAR is leaning) but it was destroyed after millenia of weather and war. This is what we have left, from the founding of the city. 

He touches his palm to three large stones set in the wall in a line. The writing on them is too faded to read.

ULFRIC  
Hakkon One-Eye. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. And Felldir the Old. The only ones to be given a memorial on the walls who weren’t kings. Nords consider their story to be the founding tale of Skyrim—three heroes, with the blessings of the gods, striking against a great tyranny. (his voice sombers) It’s one of my favorite stories as well.

CANNA  
Thank you for showing me. My father will love to hear of it. He’s the one that would tell me of them.

ULFRIC  
Which hero did you always want to be? I’ve never met a Nord who loves this story who didn’t have a favorite of the trio.

CANNA  
Gormlaith. (she adds slowly) But if I’m being honest, I think I resemble Felldir more. Because he used magic. But he isn’t remembered for anything but being Old.

ULFRIC  
The title loses something in translation. He was called that for being wise and surviving many battles. In any case (he claps CANNA on the shoulder) keep being honest with yourself. You’ll make a Nord yet.

CANNA looks highly pleased but also a little confused. She touches the wall herself and smiles.

CANNA  
If you think about it, it doesn’t matter which one you look up to. All three of them had the Voice, which symbolizes the worthiness and strength everyone can reach in their own way. I read that in a paper at the College. 

ULFRIC  
Interesting.

CANNA  
I wonder what it would be like to use the Voice.

ULFRIC  
We call it the Thu’um.

CANNA  
The Thu’um. Right.

ULFRIC  
It’s very loud. It feels like forcing your will on the world, and it can be a shock to see how powerful that can be.

CANNA  
You can Shout?!

ULFRIC  
(smiling) ILDAENA didn’t mention that?

CANNA  
I’m going to kill her. That’s unbelievable. I can’t believe it. Where did you learn it? Was it hard?

ULFRIC  
Only the monastery of the Greybeards, high up in High Hrothgar, can teach it. As for learning… it takes years.

CANNA  
Oh. What Shouts do you know?

ULFRIC  
Only one. 

CANNA  
Can you use it? Can you show me? Could you teach me just one word? I’m a fast learner.

ULFRIC  
First lesson: do not Shout with people around. But maybe later. 

GALMAR clears his throat.

ULFRIC  
You sound hoarse, GALMAR. Perhaps you should ask ILDAENA to make you up a potion. Do you need to take the day for some rest?

GALMAR  
No.

CANNA laughs into her hands and ULFRIC smiles slyly. He bows very slightly to her.

ULFRIC  
I have to go now. I can’t promise he’ll be the equal of your father, but I’ll try to find a skald who can recite the tale at the oathtaking. 

CANNA  
Thanks. My lord. (she bows hurriedly) I have some words for ILDAENA.

ULFRIC smiles and walks towards GALMAR. He stumbles halfway and GALMAR catches him. He doesn’t straighten and breathes heavily, holding onto the other man for support.

ULFRIC  
I’m fine. Let’s go inside.

GALMAR  
(hissing) You’re not fine. Ever since you’ve taken to that witch, you’ve just been getting worse.

CANNA  
ILDAENA’s doing her best to help. You didn’t even believe he was sick before! You’re the one making it worse!

ULFRIC  
Enough. (to GALMAR) I wish to go inside. 

GALMAR helps ULFRIC to the doors and this time, ULFRIC can’t manage to open them on his own. CANNA watches them go and then looks around and realizes the guards, and a few of the servants, have overheard. They’re looking at her with guarded expressions. She could walk into town but she has nothing to do there and ILDAENA expects her to return. She slinks into the PALACE after the two men, feeling like a trespasser.

CANNA doesn’t say anything to ILDAENA when she returns to their room. ILDAENA is at the desk, as she has been the past two days, leaving patients to CANNA while she nervously flips through journals and smooths her hair repetitively. Her braid is disheveled. 

ILDAENA  
Did you see ULFRIC?

CANNA  
Aye. He showed me the memorial for the Tongues.

ILDAENA  
But how did he look?

CANNA  
He…he’s… (she takes a breath) Something happened. He was holding onto GALMAR and they went inside--

ILDAENA  
Why didn’t you tell me? (she starts grabbing some of her notes, then runs to the other desk to take ingredients)

CANNA  
I don’t know if it’s a good time, you have to watch out for GALMAR—

ILDAENA  
GALMAR needs to watch out for me.

CANNA  
What’s wrong with him? I thought it was just an old cough.

ILDAENA  
So did I. I was sure of it. And then, overnight, it was as if something changed. Or maybe I was wrong. No, I’ve seen hundreds of these cases. (stuffing notes into a satchel) Don’t worry, I’ll find it.

CANNA looks after her, unsure of whether she should follow or not. She sits on the bed trying to call fire and practice but it wavers and gutters in her hand and she burns her hand as she tries to dissipate it suddenly.

ILDAENA comes back late. She looks worn out.

CANNA  
What happened?

ILDAENA  
He had some trouble breathing. I spent all my magic searching his body from head to toe and supporting his lungs.

CANNA  
It was that bad?!

ILDAENA  
No, he was still able to breathe. I only wanted to ease things for him. 

CANNA  
I’m sorry, I didn’t know whether you wanted me to come or not.

ILDAENA  
There’s nothing you could have done. I… I don’t even know if I did something of substance. But, we keep trying. He’ll be fine. 

CANNA  
I know.

ILDAENA  
I just don’t know what could have changed.

ILDAENA washes her face and hands and then falls deeply asleep as soon as she gets into bed. CANNA tosses and turns but can’t seem to sleep. Without thinking, she flicks a tongue of flame into her palm and then stifles it quickly, looking over at ILDAENA. She’s still deep asleep. CANNA rises, puts on some slippers and a cloak, and leaves the room. 

In the hallway, she bundles up and walks aimlessly flicking flames in and out of her palms. At the end of the hallways he sees a guard in a chair, head nodding back and forward as he wakes himself up. She takes the stairs downstairs to the main room and looks cautiously towards the main doors, where she hears quiet chatting and knows several guards must be posted. She walks into the hall and makes her way towards the throne, touching the carved eagles and dragons reverently. Looking around furtively, she tries taking a seat—it’s cold, hard, and much too big for her. Footsteps descend the stairs from the jarl’s wing. She dives behind the throne and watches as ULFRIC and GALMAR walk across the hall, cloaked and without lights in hand. GALMAR carries a basket.

GALMAR  
It can wait another night. You should rest.

ULFRIC  
How unlike you, GALMAR. In any case, I won’t sleep properly until I have some answers. This will be a short visit.

They head into the Eastern wing of the PALACE. 

CANNA  
“Half a Nord.” Fetcher.

She creeps out and looks back towards the western wing, but after a moment of hesitation she squares her shoulders and follows quietly after them. 

In the EASTERN WING, CANNA follows the two large silhouettes in front of her until they stop, looking at a small patch of light ahead. GALMAR puts a hand on ULFRIC’s shoulder.

GALMAR  
Stay out of sight.

GALMAR gives the basket to ULFRIC, who ducks into the shadows of an archway and CANNA does the same. GALMAR walks towards the patch of light and they hear his voice down the hall.

GALMAR  
What are you doing? Didn’t I say we need extra guards on the front doors?

GUARD  
I—I’m sorry, sir. But I was posted here?

GALMAR  
And who posted you?

GUARD  
You did.

GALMAR  
Now who’s re-posting you?

GUARD  
You are. Sorry sir. Right away.

There’s the sound of hurried footsteps and ULFRIC and CANNA flatten themselves against the wall and hold their breath as the GUARD runs past.

GALMAR  
(calling after him) The ceremony is in a week. You best remember your job is to keep the new jarl safe, not the old ones.

The door closes behind the guard.

ULFRIC  
I thought we wanted as few eyes on this section of the PALACE as possible.

GALMAR  
Oversight. The way will be clear next time.

ULFRIC  
Good.

They take the torch from the guards post and descend yet more stairs. CANNA looks after them, shivering, but she also looks powerfully curious and completely awake. Again, she follows.

The stonework in this section is elaborate. It feels as if they’re descending through time, the cuts becoming deeper. Ancient writing, elsewhere worn away by traffic in the palace, is still clear here. CANNA realizes she’s inadvertently hurrying up to stay near the flame GALMAR is carrying. 

Past an ancient set of elaborately carved doors, the stairway empties into a dark, silent crypt. The hall would be endless if not for a patch of light on the far wall. As ULFRIC and GALMAR make their way towards it, the light of their torch barely illuminates a few feet around them. Two rows of enormous black sarcophagi run the length of the hall, creating a central aisle.

CANNA follows GALMAR and ULFRIC to the end of the hall and stands dumbstruck and horrified. 

Strung on ropes pulled tightly between three upright sarcophagi is an elf. Even at a distance, his bindings are obviously gripping his flesh tightly. He’s naked to the waist and his golden tanned skin is covered with bruises and cuts. Some of the hair on his scalp has been ripped away. He raises his head and gives a lazy smile, dried blood caking his chin.

ELF  
Hello, Jarl. 

ULFRIC ignores him and walks over to OENGUL, who’s sitting in a chair to the side. ULFRIC gives him the basket. 

ULFRIC  
Good man. Go get some sleep while you can.

OENGUL takes a few items from the basket, which seems to contain food, and takes the torch GALMAR and ULFRIC brought, heading for the stairs. Still in pitch darkness, CANNA dives behind a sarcophagus and OENGUL passes her without noticing. She peeps back over the top once he’s gone.

GALMAR, meanwhile, has been checking the bindings carefully, opening the elf’s hands to make sure he hasn’t managed to get hold of anything, and tightening what seems to have loosened. ULFRIC stands several paces back, hands clasped behind his back.

ELF  
Oh, don’t worry. Crude as they are, your ropes are very sturdy. I doubt even little old me could manage to slip free.

ULFRIC  
Good that you’re talking. Maybe tonight, you’ll have something useful to say.

ELF  
We’ll have to see, won’t we? (to GALMAR) Get to it, then. Show me how valorous you Nords are.

GALMAR looks at ULFRIC, who shrugs. GALMAR drives a fist viciously into the elf’s stomach. CANNA gasps at the same moment the thwack of flesh rings out and turns away. She huddles, holding her hands over her ears, but she still visibly flinches and shakes as the thwacks and grunts grow wetter and wetter. A crack makes her close her eyes, trying to curl up into herself as much as possible. She bites on one hand as she hears the elf hiss and swear, the ropes squeaking and straining. She looks towards the stairs but she doesn’t know where OENGUL has gone.

A half-hour later, the elf spits and a small splat lands on the ground. CANNA looks over the edge of the sarcophagus and looks sick; in addition to fresh bruises rotting from red to green, GALMAR holds a knife in his bloody hands. The tips of the elf’s ears have been sliced off, and GALMAR crushes one under his foot. ULFRIC stands as still and impassive as ever.

ULFRIC  
Same questions as last night: what are the Thalmor doing in Skyrim? Why did you come to Windhelm? How many more of you are there?

ELF  
(wheezing slightly) And… it’s the same answers as last night... They’ve come to help… you. As for the Dominion… we have eyes everywhere. Honestly… I’m disappointed in you, ULFRIC… after all the time you spent with them… I would have thought you could do better than this… 

GALMAR steps forward but ULFRIC beats him to it, smashing a fist into the elf’s cheekbones. He walks to one hand and bends two fingers back until there’s a wet pop. The elf responds only by groaning.

ULFRIC  
You don’t know what I’m capable of yet. We’ll cut off more than your ears, tomorrow. Why don’t we add another question for then: how would you prefer to die? Drowning in the icy sea, we can arrange that. Burning alive. Or being torn apart by wolves.

ELF  
I am a soldier of the Dominion… our loyalty is everything… we do not break so easy as that… as you did… 

ULFRIC grabs a chunk of white-blonde hair and rips it out. He turns away, shoulders rigid. GALMAR dives forward again but ULFRIC suddenly turns, catches him by the arm, and hauls him back.

ULFRIC  
Don’t! Don’t kill him. It’s what they want. Loyalty is everything. He must be protecting something.

The ELF chuckles. GALMAR looks back at him, furious, and spits. ULFRIC gestures to the stairs and GALMAR grabs the torch and an empty basket identical to the first, leading the way back across the hall. CANNA creeps around the side of the sarcophagus, clutching her cloak in each hand, trying to make herself as small as possible. 

ELF  
You need gold, ULFRIC… your plans won’t survive without it, and neither will your army… surely befriending an old enemy is better… than bowing to the ones who betrayed you…

ULFRIC throws the hair aside and ascends the stairs with GALMAR, carrying the other torch away. CANNA looks at the light receding from the crypt and shivers violently, but she can’t make herself follow. As ULFRIC nears the stairs, he begins coughing, a fit so violent that GALMAR has to take the torch and help him ascend. CANNA hears his labored breathing grow fainter.

ELF  
Come out. 

CANNA jumps to her feet but trips on her cloak and falls over.

ELF  
Come out, little maid.

CANNA gets to her feet and puts out both hands; fire billows into the air, licking and setting alight some cobwebs on the ceiling and illuminating her pallid, tear-streaked face and shaking hands. She yelps and tries again, holding the flame steady in just one hand this time. The other she holds close to her side, burned. Holding it far in front of her, she sees the ELF still held in place.

ELF  
Ah… a mage… not so little, either… Please, come here.

CANNA moves towards the stairs.

ELF  
Come here, or I’ll tell them you saw everything!

CANNA  
You don’t… you don’t know who I am.

ELF  
How many mages do you think ULFRIC keeps in the PALACE?

CANNA freezes and then slowly creeps closer. She holds the flame shaking at arm’s length. The light first hits the elf’s many wounds; CANNA swallows and raises it so it meets his face.

ELF  
Thank you… I wouldn’t have told them, anyway. I just wanted to talk to someone else besides that dullard who watches me. My name is DORELIAN.

He waits a beat, but when CANNA doesn’t say anything he continues on as normal.

As you no doubt overheard, I’m a member of the ALDMERI DOMINION. We came to talk to ULFRIC but, apparently, he’s unfamiliar with the concept of diplomatic immunity. You haven’t seen another Altmer about, have you? Tall? Long golden hair? She goes by Ellanfay.

CANNA shakes her head. 

DORELIAN  
No? How about Voranil? Agatar? None of them? (beat) I suppose they’re all dead.

CANNA  
I’m sorry.

DORELIAN  
Thank you, but it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have expected any better from this savage land. 

CANNA  
Why are you here?

DORELIAN  
We came to help. Oh, but maybe you mean the crypt? Well, I’m here because ULFRIC doesn’t like my people, which is too bad, because we’re all friends now.

CANNA  
That’s not true. He… he’s been kind. (she shakes her head) Help with what?

DORELIAN  
Rebuilding the city. His new jarlship. ULFRIC is fairly untested in these matters. Then again, most of you appear as nothing more than babes to us.

CANNA  
Just to help? But you said you knew him. And he knew you.

DORELIAN  
We never met personally before now. But, yes, we hosted him years ago.

CANNA  
During the war.

DORELIAN  
Oh, you’re clever. Yes, it was during the Great War.

CANNA  
Did you… did you torture him?

DORELIAN  
We all had to do what our leaders required of us.

CANNA steps back. DORELIAN shakes his arms in the ropes.

DORELIAN  
Do you think this is ULFRIC’s first time as interrogator? He’s much more bloody-minded than he lets on. His men told us they had been dispatched to provide escort, and then slaughtered us on the road. My sword never left its sheath. I don’t know why they left me alive. 

His head droops and he appears to be exhausted. Without looking at her, he speaks in a thick voice.

DORELIAN  
Please… can’t you tell me how long I’ve been here?

CANNA  
(whispers) I don’t know.

DORELIAN  
I suppose nobody does.

A beat of silence. Then, CANNA snuffs out the flame and raises both her palms, blazing with peachy, golden light. It washes over DORELIAN’s body and CANNA frowns with concentration, forgetting everything else but the healing magic. As rapidly as her eyes flick over a cut, the skin snaps back together; bruises lighten and disappear. With another pop, DORELIAN’s fingers snap back into place and he hisses in pain.

DORELIAN  
Stop. Stop!

CANNA cuts the flow of magic, stumbling slightly as excess ribbons fade twisting into the air. After a second she holds up another small flame. 

DORELIAN  
That was kind… although unexpected. Your healing spellcraft is certainly much stronger than your flames. But too much will cause suspicion.

CANNA  
I thought all elves have magic. You don’t use it?

DORELIAN  
Most do. I do, but the poison they put in the water I’m forced to drink keeps it weak. Thank you.

Footsteps appear on the stairs. 

DORELIAN  
Hide yourself. And don’t move until I start talking.

CANNA retreats behind another sarcophagus and snuffs her flame. OENGUL enters the crypt and carries the torch back to its place at the end of the hall. DORELIAN smiles as he checks the ropes again.

DORELIAN  
Just the two of us again, friend. Did you get a good rest?

OENGUL doesn’t respond. CANNA begins creeping slowly towards the crypt door.

DORELIAN  
I suppose you’ll leave most of the conversation to me, as usual. Would you like to hear what the Dominion plans to do to Skyrim? 

OENGUL hardly pauses as he finishes checking the ropes.

DORELIAN  
But that’s so boring. I’m sure you’d much prefer to hear all the things your new jarl confessed to when he was our guest.

OENGUL  
Shut up. 

OENGUL cracks a backhanded fist across DORELIAN’s face. CANNA flinches and pauses as she nears the crypt door and then keeps going after a second. She’s at the very threshold when she looks back and sees OENGUL undoing the hide tie of DORELIAN’s breeches. OENGUL puts aside his weapon and mantle and drops his own pants, then walks around behind the elf. 

CANNA freezes at the door as DORELIAN chuckles and then gasps. She pauses with the door open, shaking as she listens to the grunts behind her, then crawls onto the crypt stairs. Once there, she runs up the steps and out of the hallway, all the way back to the main hall. She’s out of breath and slowed by the time she reaches the WESTERN WING, and only just remembers to be quiet as she opens the door to her and ILDAENA’s room. She gets into bed with her cloak and slippers still on and burrows into the mattress, crying as quietly as she can manage.

CH.VIII.  
CANNA stays in bed for the rest of the next day, pleading a headache. ILDAENA sees she’s been crying but chalks it up to the fitful nightmares CANNA had. After ILDAENA leaves to visit ULFRIC, CANNA gets up and splashes her face with water. She holds her hands out in front of her and sees how they’re shaking and takes some deep breaths. Rooting through their supplies, she throws some herbs together in a pestle and grinds them finely, then puts them in a small bladder. 

CANNA hurries downstairs and to the kitchens. It’s afternoon and the servants are occupied preparing dinner. On a table in the corner, CANNA spies the basket GALMAR brought back from the crypt last night. CANNA asks the nearest servant for some broth and when the woman leaves, she looks inside.  
There’s dried meat and fruit, some bread, some cheese. Two wineskins present themselves; she lifts the cork on one and sniffs it: mead. The other is water, smelling faintly astringent. She stows this in her robes and leaves with the bowl of broth presented to her. 

Outside the kitchens, CANNA empties the doctored water and replaces it with clean water from the well. She adds the herbs she ground up and shakes it. Sipping her broth, she walks around the courtyard and stops in front of the Tongues’ memorial stones. She turns her face away.

Returning to the kitchens, CANNA returns her bowl and quietly puts the wineskin back in place. Nobody seems to notice or to keep an eye on the basket; ULFRIC and GALMAR have successfully hidden the elf from everyone in the palace. CANNA returns to her room and sits on her bed, deep in thought, twisting her hands. She soon gets up and goes to the window. By the time ILDAENA gets back, she’s pacing the perimeter of the room. 

ILDAENA  
Are you feeling better?

CANNA  
Yes. I just had—I think I ate something bad last night.

ILDAENA  
Must have been quite the something. You were having nightmares when I woke up this morning.

CANNA  
Did I say anything?

ILDAENA  
No. 

CANNA  
How’s ULFRIC?

ILDAENA  
I’ve tried the usual remedies for colds and weak lungs. His circulation has improved, but his cough only worsens. If he would just rest, we’d have a clearer picture, but no, he’s started taking meetings in his quarters, even if he can’t get down to the war room. And—are you sure you’re alright?

CANNA  
Yes.

ILDAENA  
CANNA. You’re not a terrible liar but there are some things that are too big to be kept secret. Something is bothering you.

CANNA  
No. Do you think ULFRIC’s problems could be due to an old infection?

ILDAENA  
He’s not running a fever. And you are NOT changing the subject. (she frowns) You haven’t changed your clothes from last night either. What happened?

She approaches CANNA, who steps back reflexively and trips. As she lands, she puts out her burned hand on the floor and yelps in pain. ILDAENA extends a hand to help her up and CANNA puts out her uninjured hand. 

ILDAENA  
The other one.

CANNA reluctantly puts out her injured hand and ILDAENA helps her to her feet but doesn’t let go of CANNA’s wrist.

ILDAENA  
You’ve been using Destruction magic. Was it WUUNFERTH?

CANNA stares back at her, fully knowing it’s futile to deny it but unwilling to give up a name. ILDAENA sighs and drops CANNA’s hand.

ILDAENA  
I knew you were sneaking off but I thought it would be good for you to understand your magicka. Broaden your horizons. But there’s a reason it’s called Destruction, and it comes at a high price. CANNA… what happened?

CANNA  
I… I burned something. A mouse. I didn’t even know it was there. But then… it made noise… and I just left it… (she starts crying again, her fists balled)

ILDAENA  
(hugs her) Oh… oh, love… I know it was an accident. You don’t have to use it again… (CANNA shoves her way out of ILDAENA’s arms)

CANNA  
It wouldn’t have happened if YOU had been the one to teach me! How about you teach me to use it? To control it? Instead of telling me nothing!

ILDAENA  
Canna, there’s a reason…

CANNA  
You always say that but you never tell me what it is!

ILDAENA pauses and takes a deep breath. She seems to grow cold.

ILDAENA  
There is no safe way to use Destruction, CANNA. Things burn. People burn. And you would be a wiser, greater woman than me if you could take what you saw as a sign never to do it again.

CANNA  
Maybe some people deserve to burn. 

ILDAENA  
Magicka gives a horrible death. It is neither quick nor merciful. Nobody deserves that.

CANNA  
Not even if they’re evil?

ILDAENA  
“Good”—“evil”—(she throws up her hands in frustration) you’re a child with no understanding of either of those things yet!

CANNA  
I know right from wrong. And if I had the power, maybe I could even do something about it! You want me to keep doing nothing my whole life; I never want to be like you.

ILDAENA looks shocked.

CANNA  
Why did you fight at all, if you regret it so much?

ILDAENA closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them. She sits on her bed and gestures for CANNA to do the same. CANNA sits on her own bed opposite ILDAENA and crosses her arms.

ILDAENA  
I joined the legion to get away from this place. When the call came that the Empire was at war with the Dominion, I was eager to march because, to me, they represented something I hated. Before that, I’d cleaned bandits from trade routes, fielded skirmishes from dangerous creatures and the like; I didn’t know war.

So I set out to fight the Dominion, and the Dominion was what I looked for in the eyes of every enemy soldier I killed. Instead I saw fear. Pain. Misery. Confusion. Terror. The things that happen on a battlefield—they are a bigger and a greater evil than can be contained inside any person. The Thalmor—and our leaders—they let their worst passions loose and between them bred a monstrosity.

CANNA  
Isn’t the Dominion the Thalmor?

ILDAENA  
No. The Thalmor are the faction that rules the Dominion. They seized power on the Summerset Isles, announced they were reforming the high elves’ old empire, and expanded from there. (she presses a hand to her forehead) I don’t use the word ‘evil’ lightly anymore but if I were to apply it to anyone, it would be them.

CANNA  
Why?

ILDAENA looks at her, almost sadly, for a moment.

ILDAENA  
They are elven supremacists. They feel they have the right to rule the world. Other races—other people, even of their own kind, who do not agree with them—they see as nothing more than insects. They find equal opportunity in attacking civilians as soldiers, anything to spread terror, and are particularly fond of torture. I’ve seen their work firsthand.

CANNA  
With ULFRIC?

ILDAENA looks at her sharply.

ILDAENA  
Yes. With ULFRIC. They captured him, he escaped, somehow… and I found and tended him afterwards. Healing his wounds… brought things together for me. Made them complete. That’s what I wanted for you.

CANNA  
I… understand. I do. But if the Thalmor were so evil, wasn’t it right to fight them?

ILDAENA  
There are other ways to stop people than by violence.

CANNA  
But if they don’t listen, then don’t you think--?

ILDAENA  
(rising from the bed) There is always another way, CANNA! I taught you to be smart enough to realize that! And if you really can’t imagine any alternatives to slaughter and death… (she shakes her head and looks away, disgusted and disappointed)

CANNA is stricken, her eyes fixed on ILDAENA’s expression, and then she looks away.

ILDAENA  
I cannot stop you. But I WILL not teach you. And if you ask me again, consider this apprenticeship finished.

They pause in silence. CANNA looks towards ILDAENA, but ILDAENA doesn’t turn her face from the wall. Tears roll down CANNA’s cheeks. Eventually she slinks to the door and hesitantly puts on boots, and when ILDAENA says nothing further, she grabs a cloak and roughly pushes her way out the door.

ILDAENA  
Make the right choice, CANNA.

CANNA hesitates a moment and then rushes down the hallway.

CANNA wanders around WINDHELM until night falls and the guards order her to take a room at the inn or else obey the curfew. CANNA asked several people where the nearest Imperial garrison was; a week’s journey north on the road to Winterhold: Fort Kastav. She returns to the PALACE OF KINGS and gets into bed quietly. ILDAENA appears to be sleeping and says nothing.

***

In the crypts below THE PALACE OF KINGS, GALMAR and ULFRIC commence their nightly interrogation, but DORELIAN does nothing but smile, even until he faints. ULFRIC sits on the sidelines this time, atop a sarcophagus. He breathes deeply with a rattle in the bottom of his lungs.

ULFRIC  
(breathing heavily) Why… does it feel… as if we aren’t making any progress?

GALMAR  
Don’t be fooled. It’s a last show of bravado before he cracks.

ULFRIC  
I’m not so sure. (suppressing a cough) OENGUL hasn’t reported anything suspicious?

GALMAR  
No. (ULFRIC keeps looking at him) The man’s honor is above reproach. I’d sooner trust him than twenty men together.

ULFRIC  
Hm.

They turn to leave and then ULFRIC walks back to DORELIAN and grabs the fingers he broke the night before. He finds them whole. His eyes slide to DORELIAN, whose eyes are closed but whose smile grows wider.

GALMAR  
What is it?

ULFRIC  
Nothing. (he silently accepts GALMAR’s aid in taking him up the stairs, breathing heavily)

CH. IX.   
The next morning, CANNA and ILDAENA clean the clinic and see several patients in the morning, saying as little as possible and nothing in reference to their argument last night. When ILDAENA leaves to make her daily checkup on ULFRIC, she indicates silently that CANNA should join her. CANNA hesitates, but then slowly grabs her slippers. As they walk down the halls, CANNA tries breathing deeply. When they enter the JARL’s QUARTERS, ULFRIC seems to be in a dark mood. He’s also fully dressed. 

ILDAENA  
Good morning. Is something the matter?

ULFRIC  
Are you sleeping well?

ILDAENA  
Pardon?

ULFRIC  
Your quarters. Do you find them comfortable? Are they to your liking?

ILDAENA  
Yes, CANNA and I have been very comfortable during our stay here. We’ve enjoyed your hospitality greatly. On the subject of sleep: are you sure you’re getting enough?

ULFRIC  
Well, certainly not last night. (he coughs deeply, then rises with a ragged breath) I do not need to be seen today.

ILDAENA  
But—

ULFRIC  
We have yet to see a change in my ‘condition.’ You said so yourself. So unless there is an emergency, I will simply have to go on.

ILDAENA  
I’ve told you before, I don’t advise—

ULFRIC  
I have no need of your advice. And no need of your services, for now. You may go.

ILDAENA stares at him for a moment and then walks away, dignified as ever. CANNA follows, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She turns to see if ULFRIC noticed, but he’s not even looking at her. He’s shaking, trying to hold in his ailment.

ILDAENA’s stride quickens the further they walk from ULFRIC’s quarters until CANNA falls behind. When CANNA reaches their room, she finds ILDAENA strewing notes and papers from her journal across the desk. Her fists are clenched as she looks over them. 

ILDAENA  
It was an old cough. I’m sure of it! What could have changed? Is he being poisoned? Does he sleepwalk at night?

CANNA looks wide-eyed. She swallows.

CANNA  
Maybe….

ILDAENA looks towards her.

CANNA  
Maybe it’s the PALACE. Parts of it are really cold, and damp, and dark. So he already had the cough and now it just keeps growing.

ILDAENA shakes her head impatiently.

ILDAENA  
Of course, it’s not he ideal place to convalesce, but there’s a fire in his room every hour of the—what did you say was growing?

CANNA  
His cough? It’s growing worse.

ILDAENA  
Growing…

She strides to the door and throws on her boots and a cloak.

ILDAENA  
I’m going out.

CANNA  
Should I come?

ILDAENA  
You do as you like.

She walks out the door. 

CANNA looks after her for a moment, takes her cloak down from the peg and starts to put it on, then holds it, twisting the fabric in her hands for a moment, before putting it back. She goes to the desk instead. At the notes she only gives a small glance before pulling some jars of herbs from the shelves. She throws a few in a mortar and pestle, sniffs it, then after some consideration adds another hearty pinch of each. She grinds them finely and pours the mixture into a bladder, as before.

This time, she barely bothers to give the kitchen staff an explanation for why she’s there. She finds GALMAR’s basket and pours the herbs into the wineskin filled with mead. After some consideration, she reserves a small portion in the bladder. She shakes it, sniffs it, and puts it back. She considers the wineskin full of doctored water for a long time and then puts it back.

CANNA heads to WUUNFERTH’s quarters and bangs on the door. WUUNFERTH opens it.

WUUNFERTH  
Could have used your help yesterday. Some fiddly work measuring ingredients.

CANNA  
Sorry. 

WUUNFERTH  
Don’t stand there, then. I need those Hagraven feathers ground up.

CANNA  
Sorry.

WUUNFERTH  
Awfully sorry today, aren’t we? But those feathers still aren’t being ground.

CANNA grabs the mortar and pestle and begins slowly pulverizing the feathers. WUUNFERTH looks disapproving but says nothing and fools around with some other ingredients.

CANNA  
If I was going to the College of Winterhold… would you write me an admission letter?

WUUNFERTH gives her a glance and then looks back down at his other ingredients.

WUUNFERTH  
I suppose. Though you’d still be behind even the lowest apprentices, as far as Destruction’s concerned. I suppose you could catch up. Hmph. A letter. Yes, I could do that. “Single-minded, asks far too many questions… but not without potential.”

CANNA  
Thank you. Can I have it tonight?

WUUNFERTH  
Are you leaving tonight? You can have it tomorrow.

CANNA  
Sorry.

WUUNFERTH  
Have you told your teacher yet?

CANNA  
She suggested it. Sort of. I don’t think she wants to teach me anymore.

WUUNFERTH turns around to find CANNA crying. He snatches away the mortar.

WUUNFERTH  
Not a drop in those feathers! (CANNA opens her mouth) Don’t start with that again.

CANNA closes it and wipes her eyes with her sleeve, sniffling. WUUNFERTH turns back to his work and shuffles things around the table.

WUUNFERTH  
You wouldn’t be so far behind the other apprentices. In terms of raw power, you have no problem tapping into your magicka.

(beat)

I’m sure you’re still teachable.

CANNA  
(sniffling) Thank you.

She takes a deep breath and hiccups a sob before calming down. She turns her face towards the fire and stares at it for a while.

CANNA  
(quietly) How does it feel to burn someone?

WUUNFERTH looks at her. She picks up the mortar and begins grinding it again, mechanically.

WUUNFERTH  
Not pleasant. Many apprentices stop after their first live target.

CANNA  
But you kept going.

WUUNFERTH  
Yes.

CANNA  
And so did ILDAENA.

WUUNFERTH  
I suppose. 

WUUNFERTH reaches for the mortar again but CANNA shakes her head, her cheeks dry. She grinds the feathers thoughtfully and stays quiet the rest of the time.

***

ILDAENA hurries down the stairs and to the front doors of the PALACE. The two guards stop speaking as she nears and look at her closely. She slows and then stops in front of the doors as they pause, one with his hand on the door, and then after a look between each other, one languidly opens the door. ILDAENA strides through with her head high. The door bangs behind her and she jumps. She notices the rest of the courtyard is also looking at her. As she meets each pair of eyes, they look away, turning back to each other. She hears a whispered “witch.” ILDAENA puts up her hood and walks on.

ILDAENA hurries through the streets. She reaches AUNT TABBY’S APARTMENT and knocks a few times, then without listening for the answer opens the door. 

AUNT TABBY  
What is it? Who’s there?

ILDAENA finds AUNT TABBY in a small bedroom off the main room/kitchen. Her aunt is lying in bed fully dressed.

ILDAENA  
I’m sorry, AUNT TABBY. Where’s AMBARYS?

AUNT TABBY  
He works down at the docks during the day. You’re huffing and puffing like you ran here.

ILDAENA  
I did. I need to speak to him.

AUNT TABBY pats her covers. ILDAENA hesitates and then sits down at the very end.

AUNT TABBY  
I think you need to have a rest. Just don’t breathe too deep. Those plants in the other room still get their seeds past the dropcloth.

ILDAENA spies a small spittoon near AUNT TABBY’S bedside. She picks it up and examines it. A brownish splatter coats the bottom.

ILDAENA  
How do the seeds travel?

AUNT TABBY  
They’re too small to be seen. AMBARYS calls them s’mores, or something like that. He says they’re almost everywhere—in the air, in the water, in our clothes. Anywhere they find that suits ‘em, they start to grow.

ILDAENA  
Even inside of people.

AUNT TABBY  
Oh, don’t say that. (she shudders)

ILDAENA  
Sorry. (she puts the spittoon down, looking worried) I really should go find AMBARYS.

AUNT TABBY  
Oh, humor your old aunt for five seconds together. It’s been ages since I saw you. Literally! (she laughs) Are you going to visit your parents after us?

ILDAENA  
(sighing) I don’t know. Maybe I will. I haven’t been to Morrowind since my legion days. 

AUNT TABBY  
I appreciate you coming back. I know it’s been hard for you.

ILDAENA  
Not as hard as it has been for you. The guards at the gate, the state of this place… It can’t be comfortable.

AUNT TABBY  
More comfortable than a road, at my age. I don’t need your pity, girl. You’re too young to remember the clouds of ash, people killed by falling flames, entire fields of livestock smothered alive—our life in Windhelm is better than what we left behind, so watch your mouth before you disrespect my home.

ILDAENA  
I—I apologize. I never meant to offend, or seem ungrateful. The truth is, I was never as strong as you.

AUNT TABBY  
Does this place scare you?

ILDAENA  
Yes.

AUNT TABBY  
Do I scare you?

ILDAENA is silent.

AUNT TABBY  
Stay or go, we make peace with the lives we’ve built. Your victory was to escape. For AMBARYS, it will be to stay. No matter what he says, he loves this place. 

ILDAENA  
Truly?

AUNT TABBY  
Truly. Did you know he wakes up ahead of dawn to go down the docks? An hour ahead of his work. Just to look out and smell the sea. (she stirs)

I suppose you’d better try to catch up to him.

ILDAENA  
No, it’s alright. It can wait. I should go to the alchemist’s before it closes. Give him my greetings, and my love. And tell him that I’ll come back. For more soup.

She kisses AUNT TABBY on the cheek and, in the next room, quietly unstoppers and examines the jar of herbs. She puts it back and hurries out the door.

CH.X.  
Returning from the alchemist’s with a sack, ILDAENA throws nirnroot, cloves, and dried elves’ ear into a mortar and pestle and then tips the mixture into an empty jar. Asking around the PALACE, she finds ULFRIC on the parapets once again with GALMAR. ULFRIC is bundled up in several layers of furs and a chair has been brought up for him.

ILDAENA  
My lord, I request an audience.

GALMAR  
Get lost. We’re busy.

ULFRIC doesn’t say anything.

GALMAR  
I’ll have a guard show you the way back to your room.

ILDAENA  
(to ULFRIC) At least dismiss me yourself. If you have any integrity left.

GALMAR  
Enough! (he grabs her arm)

ULFRIC  
As you like.

ULFRIC nods to GALMAR, who gives ILDAENA murderous glare before stomping down the stairs. 

ILDAENA  
Would my lord do me the courtesy of explaining why I’m to be treated as a spy?

ULFRIC  
I told you. GALMAR is protective.

ILDAENA  
And a gossip. He’s been talking to the guards. They almost didn’t let me out of the PALACE today. They think I’m making you sick.

ULFRIC  
I’ve heard nothing of this.

ILDAENA  
And you never will! Because you’re a Nord! Why can’t you trust me when I say that things are different for me? 

ULFRIC  
Lofty of you to talk about trust.

ILDAENA  
(beat)  
Make your accusation, if you have the courage. I’m waiting.

ULFRIC  
Very well. Did you come here to spy on me?

ILDAENA  
How dare you.

The two glare at each other.

ILDAENA  
I remember you. I remember you broken and bloody, I remember you whole and fighting. Have you forgotten who I am? I healed you! I fought beside you! I followed you into Markarth when the dust from the Great War had barely settled! I left the Empire for you!

ULFRIC  
But you weren’t imprisoned. Perhaps you joined back up after all. With the Empire and its new friends.

ILDAENA marches over to ULFRIC and plants herself in front of him. She seizes his chin and looks into his eyes.

ILDAENA  
Who am I, ULFRIC? Either you remember, or you don’t. 

ULFRIC  
ILDAENA.

ILDAENA smooths his hair and caresses his face. She rubs his back while he leans to the side and spits a dark brown splatter onto the stones. ILDAENA looks at it as if she’s gotten the answer to a question she didn’t want to ask. Then she smooths her face and speaks to ULFRIC coaxingly.

ILDAENA  
You’re sick. You’re tired. You must rest. Please, come with me. I have a remedy I need you to try.

ULFRIC  
Not now. There’s work to do.

ILDAENA  
What work? And don’t tell me it’s the oathtaking; I know better.

ULFRIC slowly, with a great weariness, leans his head forward and rests it against her.

ULFRIC  
We can’t go on like this. The things I saw, the things they told me… when the el—the Thalmor…

ILDAENA strokes his hair, making soothing noises.

ULFRIC  
There is no war now, but it is coming. Someone has to stand against them.

ILDAENA  
The Thalmor are patient. You have years to get better, to find another way.

ULFRIC  
No. We make a stand now.

ILDAENA  
The Empire will not allow it.

ULFRIC is silent. ILDAENA freezes, then draws back and looks at him.

ILDAENA  
You’re not talking about fighting the Thalmor. You’re talking about fighting the Empire.

ULFRIC  
The Empire is the Thalmor.

ILDAENA  
That’s not true. You know it’s not. We all fought against the Dominion—

ULFRIC  
But did we win? The Thalmor are in Skyrim right now, branding people heretics and dragging them away in the night. The Empire is sacrificing its own citizens for a false peace. We are losing, ILDAENA. Losing slower than before, but still, we are losing.

ILDAENA  
It is not false. I’ve seen it in the south and I see it here. People are rebuilding. People are healing. They’ve been broken but they’re pulling together. You want to protect them? Help them help each other. Focus on unity. Focus on making your hold strong, your people strong. You’re a great leader, ULFRIC. You can save us from the Thalmor without bloodshed. 

ULFRIC  
And if that fails, what then? The Empire won’t protect us. My friends and family died in Cyrodiil so that the rest of us could return home and find Markarth overrun by an uprising of savages in our absence. What did the Empire do then? They said they had no troops to spare. We had to take the city back with our blood, our sweat, only to be thrown in jail while the curs ran freely into the hills!

ILDAENA  
I fought in Markarth. I believed in our cause. What the Empire did wasn’t right. But of all the things to demand after you freed the city—why the worship of Talos? The one thing you knew they couldn’t grant.

ULFRIC  
Talos is the god of man and Skyrim. I wouldn’t expect you to understand—

ILDAENA  
It’s not your god I want to understand, it’s you! We fought the Dominion to a standstill, we had our hard-earned peace. There’s no subtlety about you, ULFRIC. Could Talos not have been worshipped quietly, a private devotion? You could have shown your people the way! Instead, you demand the Empire violate one of the biggest terms of its treaty with the Dominion before leaving the city! Why? You must have known they couldn’t possibly comply!

ULFRIC  
But they did. They fawned and flattered and showed me just how much their word was worth. I never expected them to keep it. My mistake was in expecting it would end there. When the Imperial general summoned me, I expected another show of false regret, the sad news that we would not be able to keep the original agreement, more negotiations. Instead, we were seized and thrown in that stinking prison! There were men and women with me who never saw their families again! Who never saw the sky! 

Do you know how I heard of my father’s death? I overheard two of the guards in conversation. No notice, just a whispered mention that I caught like an eavesdropping child! Two weeks… he had been dead for two weeks and I knew nothing.

The Empire is a poisoned ally. They turned on Hammerfell, too, when the Redguards refused to make peace with the Dominion, yet Hammerfell still stands. We can, too. Help me, ILDAENA. Follow me again. 

ILDAENA closes her eyes and bows her head. ULFRIC strokes her hair and she trembles, as if she might lean into him. Then she sighs and stands. She’s smiling.

ILDAENA  
As compelling as ever, ULFRIC. Not often, but sometimes, I would wonder what ever possessed me to go to Markarth with you. Such a long, bloody war, and here you said, we have to retake a city. Strong stone fortifications. Packed with armed zealots. Now I remember, and I almost feel I would do it all over again. You’re a great leader, ULFRIC. I would die for you.

ULFRIC smiles widely and stands to embrace her, but she places a hand on his chest.

ILDAENA  
But I will not kill for you again. Or help you bring a war. 

ULFRIC  
ILDAENA MENOR. I remember you. I remember that you could not stand idle while there was justice to be done.

ILDAENA  
War will not bring your people justice. There will be no judge or jury, only mass execution. And I’m done being a butcher. Stop fighting, ULFRIC. Start healing instead.

ULFRIC looks at her with fury and longing, then turns away.

ULFRIC  
Leave. You are dismissed. I will arrange for a cart to take you wherever you wish to go.

ILDAENA shakes her head.

ILDAENA  
No.

ULFRIC  
If you won’t follow me, you have no place here.

ILDAENA  
I won’t allow you to start another war.

ULFRIC  
“Allow” me? Will you turn me over the Empire? Are you plotting with that elf?

ILDAENA  
“That elf?” What elf?! Canna? She doesn’t know anything about this, and don’t you dare involve her.

ULFRIC  
Your apprentice? No, what would she… (something clicks) It doesn’t matter. Get out of my sight.

ILDAENA  
For now. But you won’t get rid of me that easily.

ULFRIC  
No, I suppose you’ll haunt me until I change my mind.

ILDAENA  
Gods willing.

ULFRIC coughs harshly and then turns his head and spits. His spittle is brown, hitting the stones with a thwack. ILDAENA kneels to examine it, looking as if she’s seeing the answer to a question she doesn’t want to ask.

ULFRIC  
GALMAR!

GALMAR reappears immediately. ULFRIC leans close to him. 

ULFRIC  
(whispers) She doesn’t leave the PALACE. Put her in a separate room.

GALMAR nods and takes ILDAENA’s arm and, despite her jerking away from him, holds it tightly as he leads her down the stairs. In the stairway, he throws her against the wall.

GALMAR  
If anything happens to him, I’ll kill you myself.

ILDAENA looks at him frostily.

ILDAENA  
I haven’t done anything to him.

GALMAR  
I never said you did. But maybe you want to confess? I’m ready to hear it. Tell me what’s wrong with him.

ILDAENA  
(voice trembling. Her eyes are fire) I don’t know yet. But you need to let me try.

GALMAR  
I don’t think so. 

He pulls her down the stairs.

CH.XI.  
When CANNA returns to their room, she sees GALMAR standing by the door with a couple of guards. She approaches nervously but the guards do little more than nod; GALMAR stares at her piercingly. She enters their room to find ILDAENA standing by the windows. On the desk is a rucksack with a small selection of vials, ingredients, and a mortar and pestle in it. 

ILDAENA  
CANNA… how is WUUNFERTH?

CANNA  
(hesitates) He’s fine—we only did some alchemy today, with rare ingredients. (loyally) He’s not as good a teacher as you.

ILDAENA smiles, then turns and hands CANNA two scrolls tied and sealed.

CANNA  
What’s this?

ILDAENA  
Your entrance letter to the College of Winterhold. Or the Imperial University. Whichever you choose. I think it’s time your apprenticeship came to an end.

CANNA takes the scrolls in her hands and sits on the bed. 

CANNA  
Th-thank you. (she bursts into tears)

ILDAENA  
No, no, no, dearest, it’s not like that…

CANNA  
I don’t want to leave. I’ll stop doing Destruction magic, I’ll never make a flame again.

ILDAENA  
No, you won’t. You can’t stop learning. You’re the most voracious student I’ve ever taught. And it’s not my place to stop you or make your choices for you. But I’m thinking of staying on in the PALACE for a while. Your healing skills already rival mine; it’s time you found a new teacher.

CANNA  
Why can’t I just stay and become WUUNFERTH’s apprentice?

ILDAENA  
I… don’t think WUUNFERTH is looking for students. I already spoke with him.

CANNA  
Oh… (she looks down, swallowing sobs, her mind working) Would you come to WINTERHOLD with me then? What If they don’t accept the letter? What if they ask for gold?

ILDAENA  
I’ll send along the gold I’ve saved for you as soon as I can requisition that a sum be sent from the Imperial Bank. I want to travel with you, but the jarl is very sick.

CANNA  
Can’t you just come as far as Fort Kastav? It’s… it’s an Imperial garrison I heard of, just north of the city. I heard the fort is really historically impressive.

ILDAENA  
I’ve been to Kastav. (she frowns) I don’t remember it being especially interesting… Regardless, it’s not possible.

CANNA  
Why not?

ILDAENA  
(looking briefly towards the door) I can’t leave the PALACE for a while, but you can go on ahead and when I can, I’ll—

CANNA  
What’s wrong? (dropping her voice and eyes flicking at the door) Why is he here?

ILDAENA  
CANNA, please.

CANNA  
(whispers) What’s going on?

ILDAENA sighs, then she strokes CANNA’s hair and takes her hand.

ILDAENA  
No questions, dearest. And I know asking that from you is like asking a duck not to float. But please, CANNA, trust me. Listen to me: The less you know, the safer you are.

CANNA  
(worriedly) But what do you know? (she looks into ILDAENA’s eyes and then drops her gaze. Her hand tightens around the scroll marked with a blue seal and an eye) Sorry. Okay. I’ve made up my mind. I’ll go to Winterhold.

ILDAENA smiles and takes back one of the scrolls, tied with a red ribbon. 

ILDAENA  
I’m moving rooms, so for now we say goodbye. I’ve made arrangements for you to leave by cart tomorrow at sunrise—ask somebody to escort you from the PALACE if you need directions. Now… You must do me one last favor.

CANNA  
What?

ILDAENA  
ULFRIC rises early; you must ask to speak with him tomorrow morning. Tell anyone who asks that you wish to thank him for his hospitality, and then give him this gift. (she takes out a jar of herbs and shows CANNA) Tell him it’s a simple remedy to ease breathing. He must sow a small handful into a bowl of steaming water and inhale the vapor. 

CANNA  
Why don’t you give it to him yourself? (ILDAENA makes no response, but looks at her intently) Sorry. 

ILDAENA  
I’ll explain everything later. But you MUST make sure he receives it. Promise me that he will.

CANNA  
Of course. I promise. (she takes the jar and looks ILDAENA in the eye) I’ll make everything right.

ILDAENA strokes her cheek and smiles.

ILDAENA

You’re my hero. And you’ll be a great mage too, someday.

CANNA  
Not as good as you.

CANNA hugs ILDAENA tightly.

ILDAENA  
I’ll write to you in WINTERHOLD. Keep up your reading.

GALMAR knocks at the door and ILDAENA reflexively steps in front of CANNA. Not to protect her, CANNA realizes. To shield the jar. He pushes the door open and jerks his head towards the hallway. ILDAENA picks up a sack filled with her own clothes and walks out the door. CANNA can’t speak anymore, her throat is too tight. As ILDAENA walks down the hallway, the guards follow her. GALMAR turns to look at CANNA, who instinctively hides the jar from his sight. Then he stalks down the hall.

CANNA lays awake at night, tracking the moonlight shifting across the walls. Past the moon’s peak, she rises and puts her face in her hands. She looks towards ILDAENA’s empty bed for a while and it seems to confirm something for her. She dresses and leaves the room. In the hallway, she looks in the direction ILDAENA left and sees some guards at the end of the hall, no longer patrolling but standing guard outside her teacher’s room. CANNA reaches the crypt entrance without problem and she hesitates before lighting a small flame to find her way down the crypt stairs. At bottom, she shivers, bunches her fists, breathes deeply, lets it out. She snuffs the flame and walks inside.

In darkness, CANNA closes the crypt door softly and creeps towards the light at the end of the chamber. After only a few steps, she can hear the snores; by the time she reaches the end of the room, she’s walking cautiously. OENGUL is sprawled in his chair, obviously deep asleep. She looks towards DORELIAN and sees he’s nude, shriveled in the cold, and looking at her.

DORELIAN  
You’re lucky the Jarl didn’t stay for long tonight. (he nods at OENGUL) I assumed this was your work. Although I did wonder: why didn’t you replace my water with another lovely healing concoction?

CANNA  
Because I don’t know if I can trust you. Did you tell ULFRIC that ILDAENA found you?

DORELIAN  
Who’s ILDAENA?

CANNA  
She’s my teacher. She… (she closes her mouth, looks at him suspiciously) ULFRIC thinks she knows.

DORELIAN  
Does he?

CANNA  
But you wouldn’t tell me if it was you, anyway.

DORELIAN  
I don’t know the woman.

CANNA  
You’re a Thalmor agent.

DORELIAN looks at her with his head cocked—in his position, his fatigue evident, it looks rather like it’s lolled to the side.

DORELIAN  
You’d make a good agent yourself, you know. Provided you had some training.

CANNA looks disgusted.

CANNA  
You probably deserve to be here then.

DORELIAN  
Then why’d you come back?

CANNA  
J-just to make sure.

DORELIAN  
Bloodthirsty for one so young, aren’t you? Do you enjoy this?

CANNA looks taken aback.

CANNA  
(stammering) No, I don’t like what they’re doing. (rallying) But you didn’t come to help, did you? What are you really doing here?

DORELIAN  
I told you, we came to help. ULFRIC has big plans but he could use some guidance.

CANNA  
What plans? Are they a secret?

DORELIAN  
They’re obvious enough to anybody, but he wouldn’t want them discovered.

CANNA  
(beat) You have to tell me. Now.

DORELIAN  
It’d be safer—

CANNA  
Tell me and I’ll heal you again.

DORELIAN sighs and drops his head, looking down at his wounds. CANNA flushes and keeps her eyes on his face.

DORELIAN  
On your head. ULFRIC is planning to rebel against the Empire. He’s been preparing a war right under their noses. Surely you’ve seen the activity around the PALACE? I’m down here and I can hear it.

CANNA  
It’s for the oathtaking.

DORELIAN  
Oh, don’t be stupid. Not when you were doing so well. ULFRIC feels betrayed by the Empire making peace with the Dominion. He’s going to tear Skyrim into bloody pieces.

CANNA  
You said something before about enemies being better than friends who betray you. You’re the enemies, so the Empire are the “friends?” But you came to help him?

DORELIAN  
We came to help, period. We were set on stopping him ourselves, or at least convince him to see reason. He can’t match the Empire’s resources or its troops.

CANNA  
You said he needed gold—

DORELIAN  
Acres of the stuff. The Empire has vaults full of it. It’s a simple calculation. Here’s what will happen if ULFRIC declares war: he and his rabble will kill and pillage for as long as it takes for the Empire to mount a response. Then they’ll be massacred.

CANNA  
If ULFRIC hates you, why would he fight the Empire?

DORELIAN  
Because, thanks to our peace treaty, the Empire would stop him anyway. He thinks he can tear through the Empire and the Dominion both. He’s mad. 

CANNA  
But how did—

DORELIAN  
The Empire thought he was cowed, but we knew better. We watched him. And we despise war as much as anybody. Perhaps we can get ULFRIC what he wants without bloodshed. Negotiate. But he doesn’t want to talk, as you can see. 

CANNA  
Maybe he—

DORELIAN  
Look at me! In what shallow, stinking graves do you suppose he hid my companions? Maybe… maybe we were wrong in what we did to him. I can see that now. But ULFRIC is willing to start a war to avenge himself, and he’ll kill anyone who gets in his way.

CANNA looks panicked. Then she thinks hard to herself.

CANNA  
I can get help from the Imperials in Fort Kastav. But they won’t believe me without proof.

DORELIAN  
Brave, but very dangerous. You got lucky, finding out where he hid me, but everywhere else will be far more heavily guarded. There’s a far simpler solution. Help me escape and I can tell them myself. I’m an officer; my word counts for much more than that of an apprentice.

CANNA  
How do I know that’s what you’re going to do?

DORELIAN  
I have nothing left but my word to give.   
(beat)  
They’re going to kill me soon.

CANNA looks stricken by the information. She paces a few steps away, looks over her shoulder and walks back. 

CANNA  
What would you need if I let you go?

DORELIAN  
Clothes. Provisions. More healing water and something for my magicka. A horse, but I don’t suppose you have a spare lying around.

CANNA  
That’s a lot of stuff to bring.

DORELIAN  
You don’t need to bring it here. A cloak will do, for a start. You can hide the rest somewhere else.

CANNA  
What about the guard’s post at the top of the stairs? They haven’t put anyone there for a while. 

OENGUL stirs and they both look at him. His sleep looks troubled.

DORELIAN  
Let’s get a move on.

CANNA  
Now?

DORELIAN  
(nodding at OENGUL) He has a sword.

CANNA watches OENGUL warily for a minute then approaches. He’s still asleep but he’s begun to shift in his chair. His sword is in a sheath on his belt. Canna slides it slowly out of the old leather scabbard and, hefting it awkwardly, approaches DORELIAN.

CANNA  
I haven’t used one of these before.

DORELIAN  
That much is obvious. You don’t have to chop through them; even a little nick will do.

Sweating, CANNA puts the sword edge on the rope holding DORELIAN’s right arm and begins to saw it back and forth. The sword bites halfway through the rope and then DORELIAN says something and she goes flying through the air. The sword clatters on the ground, ringing through the crypt, and she hears OENGUL mutter and moan. She looks around and sees ULFRIC pick the sword off the ground. He’s breathing heavily like a bear and she wonders that they didn’t hear him coming. He turns with the sword raised and sees her face, naked in the torchlight.

ULFRIC  
You? Why are you here? 

CANNA scrambles backwards as ULFRIC continues to advance, muttering.

ULFRIC  
Did they turn you? (louder) Did you turn her? Answer!

CANNA  
It was an accident! I’m sorry!

ULFRIC turns, swaying slightly, to look at DORELIAN’s frayed rope. DORELIAN strains at his bonds. ULFRIC snarls.

ULFRIC  
Everything… goes wrong because of you. Everything you touch, you corrupt. How much more will you take from me?

ULFRIC raises the sword as DORELIAN screams and writhes against the ropes. CANNA puts out her hand and a blast of fire singes the air between them. Both men turn their faces away, ULFRIC roaring and staggering. CANNA scrambles up and runs down the aisle. ULFRIC seizes the torch and follows. CANNA runs headlong into darkness and smacks into something bulbous. She’s overshot the door. She turns in terror as ULFRIC nears with the torch. His face is grey and covered in sweat. As he brings the light closer, she notices for the first time what she’s sitting on—a bed of mushrooms. 

ULFRIC  
What in Talos’ name?

The torchlight illuminates a huge bulbous fungal growth growing on the damp walls of the crypt. As ULFRIC looks up, the light catches on clouds of spores drifting through the air that dart into ULFRIC’s mouth as he inhales. ULFRIC coughs, then gasps, his eyes rolling back into his head, and collapses face down. CANNA scrambles to her feet and steps back. From the end of the hall, DORELIAN bellows.

DORELIAN  
Get the sword! Now!

CANNA steps back further into the darkness, shaking. ULFRIC isn’t moving but she can hear his faint, rattling breaths. The torch rolls around the floor, still lit. There’s a thump from the far end of the room.

OENGUL  
M’… lord… ULFRIC? Stay… stay there…

CANNA runs. She hears OENGUL stagger towards her. She almost misses the doorway but the doors are hanging open, faint light visible at the top of the stairs. As she darts upwards she feels fingers drag across her cloak. OENGUL swears, then as he nears the far side of the crypt, his slurred words build to a wounded howl. DORELIAN screams. The only voice she doesn’t hear is ULFRIC’s. She propels herself up the stairs like a drowning woman for the surface of the water. Running back to her room, she pauses, gulping for breath. Her clothes are covered in dust and cobwebs from the crypt. She strips everything off and throws it in the grate, where the embers of last night’s fire begin to sprout. She tugs on her travelling boots and puts on a new set of robes, checks her packed bags, then looks at the light out the window. Several hours to sunrise. But maybe she can wake the cart driver and convince him to go. 

She grabs her bags, puts them on, then hesitates when she catches sight of the jar ILDAENA gave her. She puts down her baggage again and picks it up, then looks between the two. Her gaze finally rests on ILDAENA’s empty bed.

Before she can make a decision, she hears heavy footsteps running down the hallway. She almost drops the jar and puts it into the pockets of her robe. She runs towards her bags, then remembers the fire and hastily rakes embers over the remnants of her clothes there, then runs back to the bags, shaking. There’s a knock on the door and she drops them. 

GALMAR  
Apprentice!

The knocking becomes more insistent and CANNA backs away from the door. She looks over the windows frantically to see if they can be broken but the diamond panes are hard and thick. 

GALMAR  
Apprentice! Open up!

The knocking stops momentarily. Breathing hard, CANNA flicks two flames into her palms. The door opens and they extinguish immediately as she makes a small scream of surprise. The door slams shut immediately. There’s a pause. 

GALMAR  
(gruffly) You dressed?

CANNA looks confusedly around the room as if she’ll see the answer written somewhere. She registers what he said and looks down at herself.

CANNA  
No?

GALMAR  
Get dressed. There’s been an accident. The Jarl needs a healer.

CANNA swallows hard. 

CANNA  
He asked for me?

GALMAR  
No. He… he was found in his bed. Still alive, but he won’t wake up.

CANNA approaches the door slowly.

CANNA  
You should get ILDAENA to help. She’s a master healer.

GALMAR  
And you’re her apprentice. What, you never learned anything?

(beat)

Come. Now.

CANNA  
But ILDAENA—

GALMAR  
I won’t ask the witch if I can help it! We give you the honor of staying in the palace built by our forefathers, the Jarl himself welcomes you, and this is your gratitude? Oblivion take you, and your Emperor, too!

OTHER VOICE  
(hissing) Beard of Talos!

Footsteps march down the hallway, away from the door. CANNA seems a little shell-shocked. She jumps when another voice speaks, this one much quieter.

HRUMM  
Don’t listen to GALMAR. He’s a fool. He won’t allow me to ask your teacher for help; you must come. WUUNFERTH attested to your skills. Please. I’ll give you whatever you want, you and your teacher will be free to leave afterwards on a cart full of gold. But you must save him. Please.

(beat)

If not for the city, then for me. To save an old man the shame of watching both his lord and his son reach Sovngarde before him.

CANNA takes a deep breath. She looks down at herself again and then straightens her robes, wipes her cheeks and hair to make sure they’re clean of dust. She looks at the door and then walks back into the room, miming ruffling through her bags. She closes her eyes tightly and then opens them and the door at the same time.

HRUMM doesn’t smile when he sees her; his eyes fix intently on her face, pleading and hopeful.

CANNA  
I’m ready.

HRUMM  
Sounds like you already had your boots on.

CANNA  
I was… supposed to travel at sunrise. I couldn’t sleep.

HRUMM  
Shouldn’t waste anymore time, then. (CANNA reaches out to close the door) You don’t need anything?

CANNA  
(pause) Not for now.

HRUMM  
Hrumm. 

He begins walking towards the JARL’s WING. Further down the hallway, CANNA sees GALMAR waiting. He looks at her for a moment, mouth twisting with something close to contempt, then turns and leads the way. As they pass ILDAENA’S chamber, the door opens. The guards on duty put a hand on their shortswords and one of them reaches a warning arm across the doorway.

ILDAENA  
What’s wrong with the Jarl?

GALMAR  
None of your business.

ILDAENA sees CANNA and HRUMM catching up to GALMAR.

ILDAENA  
I’d say it’s my business if you’re taking my apprentice anywhere. She’s supposed to leave this morning.

GALMAR  
She’ll leave once she’s earned her keep. Hers and yours.

ILDAENA  
CANNA? (to GALMAR) May I speak with her?

GALMAR  
Say whatever you must. Apprentice?

CANNA doesn’t look at ILDAENA. She feels as if she’lll start crying if she does. She shakes her head.

ILDAENA  
(sounding hurt) Yes, best that you go. You’ll do fine. Remember… remember you’re a gifted student.

CANNA feels the weight of the jar in her robes and nods her head.

ILDAENA  
Very well. (to GALMAR) I will be ready, should you need to call on me.

GALMAR doesn’t answer, but continues rapidly down the hallway. HRUMM swears under his breath and he and CANNA hurry to catch up. 

As they near the JARL’s wing, there are clusters of servants whispering among each other, and to the guards. GALMAR’s heavy stride causes most of them to scatter, and the ones that are slow to get out of his way receive a bellow. They ascend to the BEDROOM and pass the pair of guards on duty.

ULFRIC lies in his bed, dressed in only a nightshirt and covered from the waist down in furs. His breath is deep but labored, whistling slightly as if he’s breathing through a straw, and with a wet gurgle. Two nurses are tending to him, mopping his brow and stoking the fire. One of them is holding a pot filled with brown slick.

GALMAR and HRUMM seem to lose half their presence in the sickchamber. They approach the bed with great sorry. CANNA hangs back. She can hear ULFRIC’s accusations fluttering like caged birds behind his teeth. She expects him to sit up at any moment and point at her. GALMAR notices her hesitation.

GALMAR  
You’ve never seen a sick man before?

CANNA  
I’ve seen the sick. And the dead.

She swallows and crosses the threshold. The nurse nearest to her leaves the side of the bed with a small curtsey and CANNA feels oddly surreal, as if she’s walking in someone else’s place. She feels everyone’s eyes on her but her limbs are moving only a fraction their regular speed. She’s afraid of ULFRIC, afraid to touch him, afraid of waking him, but she feels she has no choice but to go through the motions. When she nears him, she notices how without his furs and clothes he looks wasted. Like a shaved bear. She reaches out and takes his wrist. His pulse is faint and irregular. She notices how his skin has taken on a bluish tinge. The bars of his cage are strong. For now. The jar weighs heavily in her pocket. She turns to HRUMM.

CANNA  
I need some things from my room now.

An hour later, CANNA has organized the sick room as best she can. She loses herself in the work, throwing lavender and other strong-smelling herbs on the fire to chase away miasma, doctoring the solution used to clean ULFRIC’s brow and limbs, examining with interest the brown solution in the bowl. She drives the servants crazy asking them to run back and forth when she remembers other things. GALMAR lurks in the corner of the room, scowling, his arms crossed. HRUMM only stares into the fire. At some point, WUUNFERTH walked through. GALMAR looked hopeful, and then disappointed when WUUNFERTH merely stated that ULFRIC was in the best hands in the palace. Second best. HRUMM turned to give GALMAR a long look before turning back to the fire.

CANNA doesn’t dare take the jar out of her robes. She thinks if she were to use it, she should use it after everything else has been tried, almost as a last resort. Then it won’t look like she knew what she was doing. She frets about how this will hurt ILDAENA’s reputation. Her limbs are leaden as she stumbles around the room. The sky lightens; it’s almost dawn. Every ten minutes or so ULFRIC coughs and GALMAR rushes to his side and holds him upright while the nurses collect the brown sick that he manages to cough up. Everyone in the room holds their breath until ULFRIC manages to catch his. CANNA imagines everyone else feels relief when this happens; what she feels is disappointment. Finally, even CANNA stops fussing with the things in the room and retreats slowly to a chair. HRUMM raises his head as she sits, then looks around the room. His gaze fixes on ULFRIC, struggling with only the faintest breath. He stands and walks over to CANNA.

HRUMM  
Have you done all you can? Everything?

CANNA hesitates. She looks at ULFRIC. Her fingers, under the table at which she sits, find the jar in her robes.

CANNA  
Yes.

HRUMM  
(to the nurses) You may leave.

The two servants, a man and a woman, bow deeply and leave the bedchamber.

GALMAR  
(tiredly) Why would you do that?

HRUMM  
He’ll go… the same way as his father. Family at his side.

GALMAR  
And her? (jerking his head at CANNA)

HRUMM  
(to CANNA) Do you know the last rites?

CANNA nods.

HRUMM  
(shrugging) There.

GALMAR  
Perhaps a… full priest or priestess of Talos should be in attendance.

HRUMM  
You’ll send for someone to give him rites but not the healer? Stubborn fool!

GALMAR  
She won’t help.

HRUMM  
She said she would! If she changes her mind, it will only be because of your pigheadedness and insults!

GALMAR  
She’s a mage first, a healer second! 

HRUMM  
You’ve got nothing but praise for every other man and woman you’ve fought with! What makes her different?

GALMAR  
There’s a difference between fighting with steel and fighting with magic. The men and women I fought with came back to camp bloody; her, I barely saw a scratch on. We bore what we did in our hands, our eyes, our hair; I comforted soldiers heaving their guts out into a ditch to get rid of the taste in their mouths while she picked dirt off her robe. I only ever saw her look her enemy in the eyes once. One single time. And she turned him to ash. Just a touch and his hair, his skin, his bones turned black—then the wind blew him away.

HRUMM  
You fear her.

GALMAR  
I don’t trust her. Like those fools in the Imperial City—war without blood is just a game to them. (looking at ULFRIC) She was always with him. Like a damn shadow. After MARKARTH was won, I led troops into the hills to round up the straggling rebels. I gave her a chance; I thought she’d protect him. But when I came back, after the EMPIRE had already taken him, nobody I talked to had even seen her that night. She’d left. As if she knew what was going to happen.

CANNA  
You’re wrong.

The men turn to look at her.

CANNA  
She left because she changed. She’s done nothing but help since the war. You say her hands were clean but I’ve seen her up to her elbows in blood. She’s gone into houses full of plague when they were about to be boarded up because there were people inside. She’s never turned away anyone who needed help. If you had listened to her when she said the Jarl needed rest, he wouldn’t be like this now! She’s the best healer in Tamriel, but you’d rather protect him from everyone but himself!

To her surprise, GALMAR is silent. HRUMM turns to look at him. GALMAR hangs his head and CANNA is shocked to see him raise his fists, shaking, as if he might tear out his own hair. His arms slacken and he looks at ULFRIC.

HRUMM  
He will soon be beyond all harm. And all help.

GALMAR  
Aye. And maybe I have put him beyond all hope. I will fetch her myself.

HRUMM exhales deeply, gaining years as he does so. CANNA suddenly feels panicked.

CANNA  
He’s going to die soon. It’s probably too late.

GALMAR  
(growling) I’ll hurry.

CANNA  
No, I mean… you don’t want to be here?

GALMAR doesn’t answer, but strides to the door and walks out. HRUMM follows him slowly.

HRUMM  
I need to be alone. To pray. Call for me if he… changes.

CANNA  
Okay.

The doors shut and CANNA is left alone with ULFRIC. She turns to look at him, feeling suddenly afraid—but of who or what, she doesn’t know. She begins to pace rapidly, takes the jar out of her pocket and looks at it. She could pretend to ILDAENA she tried it already. But if ILDAENA administers it herself… 

CANNA opens the jar and dumps it into the fireplace. The astringent, sickly sweet, spicy smell of burning herbs fills the air and she coughs, flapping her arms to disperse the smell. ILDAENA and GALMAR enter and sneeze at the smell in the room. CANNA realizes she's still holding the empty jar at the same time as she realizes ILDAENA has noticed as well.

CANNA  
Wasn't that... that was what you told me to do with it. Right?

ILDAENA  
No. I said water, not... (with a quick glance at GALMAR) You used it all?

CANNA doesn't answer.

ILDAENA puts her face in her hands and then walks to ULFRIC's side, her face drawn with grief. CANNA wants to hug her teacher, or to apologize, but she's so ashamed of her feigned stupidity she wraps her arms around herself. GALMAR looks between the two of them.

GALMAR  
You said you didn't know what ailed him.

ILDAENA doesn't answer. She holds ULFRIC's hand and bows her head to it. Her shoulders shake and then slacken. CANNA walks to a chair and collapses into it as all the tension leaves her. She cries freely from relief, knowing it will be mistaken for grief. 

ULFRIC's breathing is very faint. The smell saturates the room. ULFRIC sucks in a mouthful and begins to cough, weakly, brown slick bubbling at his lips. ILDAENA opens her eyes and jumps to her feet. 

ILDAENA  
It can still work.

CANNA, emptied of all her tension and feeling exhausted in its wake, feels her worry return as a prickly knot in her stomach.

ILDAENA  
(to GALMAR) Fan the fire! Get more of the smoke blowing this way!

GALMAR stares at her as if he might refuse for a second, then seizes a towel left behind by the nurses and fans it in front of the fire, sending more smell billowing towards the bed. He grabs a poker and rakes the embers, trying to free as much trapped debris as possible. 

In the bed, ULFRIC inhales deeply and coughs again, longer and longer, until it makes CANNA's chest hurt to hear him. Finally he heaves a slick brown ball down his front. ILDAENA hauls him more upright in the bed.

ILDAENA  
He's too weak to clear them. CANNA! (as CANNA rushes over) We need to support his body.

CANNA  
What?

ILDAENA  
Without air, he'll die. With magic, we keep his blood moving, keep his lungs working, keep his organs alive. Until his lungs are clear.

CANNA looks towards GALMAR, still flapping. She looks down at ULFRIC, pale and blue, on the verge of death, then at her beloved teacher, whose eyes shine like fire, who hasn't given up. CANNA blinks and in that brief space of darkness, she's still inside the crypt. She leans across the bed towards ILDAENA.

CANNA  
You can't save him. Please.

ILDAENA  
We can, if we pool our magicka. Come on! (her hands begin to glow)

CANNA grabs ILDAENA's hands.

CANNA  
No! I mean--we have to let him die.

ILDAENA is too shocked to speak. CANNA hates the look on her face and begins whispering, rapidly, although without her knowledge her voice begins to raise.

CANNA  
I saw something. In the crypts--that was where he was going with GALMAR--they went every night--they had an elf.

GALMAR catches the stray word and approaches the bed, straining to listen.

ILDAENA  
An elf--?

CANNA  
They were torturing him! It was an Altmer--he said he was a soldier--I don't know. But ULFRIC saw me. (she takes a deep breath. She doesn't realize how hard her fingers are digging into ILDAENA's hands) If he wakes up, he's going to kill me.

GALMAR  
You.

Both women turn and realize that GALMAR is no longer by the fire. He's standing at the foot of the bed, listening to everything they say.

GALMAR  
(to CANNA) You let the elf free. (he looks down at ULFRIC and begins to move to CANNA's side of the bed, slowly, dangerously. CANNA backs away from ULFRIC) Are you a spy?

CANNA  
No! It was an accident! I just found him, and...

GALMAR  
Bullshit! (he reaches her and grabs her arm) You're going to tell me everything he said to you, and you're not seeing the sky again until you do!

ILDAENA  
GALMAR.

GALMAR turns to ILDAENA, who throws a handful of powders in his face from medicines brought up to the room. GALMAR staggers away from CANNA, choking, then hits the ground heavily. His eyes begin to close and he reaches out towards the bed before collapsing.

ILDAENA  
He owes me an apology, but I think we'll call it even.

CANNA drags in a breath before she faints. ILDAENA rushes back to ULFRIC's side and in the silence after what just happened, CANNA realizes ULFRIC is no longer breathing. ILDAENA half-sobs before she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, opens them. She puts a hand on ULFRIC's forehead and one on his chest and light expands from her palms, flooding his body from head to toe. CANNA runs to her side but this time, ILDAENA doesn't look at her.

CANNA  
We have to go. They'll realize what we did. Unless... (she looks at GALMAR, then turns back frantically to ILDAENA) Turn him to ash. (ILDAENA's light falters and her shoulders become rigid) I know you can. I'll clean it up, we'll say the JARL died, we can leave...

ILDAENA's shoulders slacken and she finally looks at CANNA.

ILDAENA  
I can't. I swore I wouldn’t leave him. This time, I keep my word.

The light consuming ULFRIC's body grows brighter. He begins to convulse under it and ILDAENA's concentration narrows. She turns back towards him and only turns her gaze briefly back to CANNA as she speaks.

ILDAENA  
Take the cart I arranged for you. I'll send for you once everything has settled. It'll all be fine.

ILDAENA even manages to smile despite the fact that her hands have begun to shake from strain. 

CANNA  
I'm... (she can't bring herself to say it anymore. The word seems meaningless)

Instead, she hugs ILDAENA fiercely and gasps. She can feel the raw power running through her, into ULFRIC. She has a flash of connection, feeling the blood stir through his veins, his muscles burning, sparks in his brain. She realizes ILDAENA's magic has subsumed into all his systems. She pulls away as if she's been shocked and watches as ULFRIC heaves with more bubbling brown liquid from his mouth. Without breaking the flow of magic, ILDAENA grabs him and hauls him onto his side so it can leave his mouth. He manages to get another deep breath of air, laden with spices, before he starts coughing again.

This time, ILDAENA doesn't look at her when she speaks, and her words come as if from far away.

ILDAENA  
Go... fine...

CANNA leaves the bedroom. She gabbles something to the guards about getting something from her room. And walks straight-backed down the stairs. She strides down the hallway and freezes as she hears steps ascending the bedroom behind her. It's HRUMM. CANNA turns back, but before she can say anything the old man opens one of the doors and gives a cry. The guards fling open the doors and make to step into the room, only to be forced back by a blast of fire. They run down the stairs, smacking smoldering clothing. CANNA can't see the top of the stairs from this distance, but she can see a red, writhing light falling down them. The light coalesces into several burning rings etched into the stone. CANNA runs. 

CANNA dives into her bedroom and grabs the packed bags. Past her door, she can hear guards running and shouting. She waits until it's clear and then rushes back into the hallway. She makes towards the staircase leading down to the main hall, only to see more guards faintly at the bottom running upwards. Instead she runs down the hallway to WUUNFERTH's room, dives in without knocking, and slams it behind her.

WUUNFERTH sits at his desk, hunched over, his experiments forgotten. He appears to be awaiting bad news and jumps when CANNA barges in. 

WUUNFERTH  
Talos' beard! Are you trying to kill me?

His eyes take in CANNA's tear-streaked face and the bags she carries. 

WUUNFERTH  
What on Tamriel...?

Some sharp knocks on the door behind her and CANNA jumps away from it as if she's been burned. She turns her eyes to WUUNFERTH's, pleading with him silently to understand. They share a gaze for a moment and then WUUNFERTH rises, motioning her to get behind the bookcase, which she does. WUUNFERTH opens the door.

GUARD  
You're needed. The witch has taken over ULFRIC's bedroom--we think there are runes on the stairs. She may have already killed GALMAR.

WUUNFERTH  
I'll be there immediately. Don't let anyone near the stairs.

He shuts the door and CANNA hears the footsteps retreat and exhales and then gulps her breath. WUUNFERTH walks around the bookcase and looks at her.

CANNA  
She didn't kill GALMAR. She knocked him out.

WUUNFERTH doesn't answer.

CANNA  
They don't understand, she's staying behind to save him, she saved me, it was because GALMAR found out that I found out what they were doing in the crypt...

She can't get it all out. She can't untangle it at all. WUUNFERTH considers her for a moment more and then motions her to follow. They creep out the door and WUUNFERTH lifts a tapestry to the right, revealing a narrow staircase.

WUUNFERTH  
Servants' stairs. Take the first turn right.

CANNA  
You have to tell them it wasn't her fault. Say it was me. I found the elf and I hurt the Jarl by accident and--

WUUNFERTH stops her with a raised hand.

WUUNFERTH  
I don't know where you're going or why. You never spoke to me.

He lets the tapestry fall and leaves her alone in the dim stairway. CANNA, still clutching a bag to her chest, turns slowly and with her right hand on the wall, feels her way down to the first right. She exits a narrow door to find herself on the wall ringing the courtyard. She scrubs her face with her sleeve and then walks stiffly past a cluster of guards on duty talking urgently together about what's happening in the PALACE. She takes the stairs down the courtyard wall to the ground and heads towards the main gate, shuffling with her head down.

GUARD  
Hey!

CANNA freezes as a mailed hand claps on her shoulder. She turns to see a GUARD with a long brunette braid.

GUARD  
If you leave, you might not get back in soon. Something's going on up there (the GUARD jerks her head towards the main keep). No word to close the gates yet, but it could happen any moment.

CANNA  
Thanks. I'll be quick.

The GUARD nods and releases her shoulder. CANNA, because she has the excuse, runs away down the streets.

She reaches the main gates of the city out of breath but doesn't stop, all the way across the bridge, where she reaches the stables feeling as if her head might burst and with a stitch in her side.

She sees the same cart driver that drove ILDAENA and her into the city looking at the sky, idly patting his horse's flank. Dawn has cracked over the horizon. The cart driver looks at her as she approaches, out of breath.

CART DRIVER  
You'll be going to Winterhold, yeah?

CANNA  
Y-yeah.

The DRIVER nods and gets into his seat without further ado. CANNA hauls her bags in and then gets in herself. As they start to pull away from the city, she can't seem to stop staring at the guards overlooking the stone bridge. CANNA wrenches her gaze away and scrambles over some of the crates and things piled in the back to reach the DRIVER.

CANNA  
I changed my mind. Take me south, towards Cyrodiil.

The DRIVER stops the cart with a gentle pull and turns around to look at her.

CART DRIVER  
Mistress said you'd be going to Winterhold.

CANNA  
But she also mentioned Cyrodiil, didn't she?

CART DRIVER  
Sure as Shor, she did, but I'll not have packed for that way.

CANNA  
It's easier though. The south. No cold mountains. Easy roads.

CART DRIVER  
It's longer.

CANNA  
Not by much. How... how did she pay you?

CART DRIVER  
I'll be having her promise. I'm to come back with a tally.

CANNA  
So keep the deposit for Winterhold. Take me south. You'll make more. You can take more folks from Riften and make even more money that way. Way more people than you'd find in the north. Winterhold isn't that big of a town, is it?

CART DRIVER  
No, isn't. (pause) I'll do as you like, if you can swear your Mistress'll be paying me.

CANNA  
(gulping) I swear. (another look at the guards and the awful palace looming behind) Now let's move on.

With a flick of the reins, the DRIVER sends the cart down the road. CANNA murmurs some thanks and then sinks into the bed of the cart, doubled up a nd trying not to make any noise as she cries. She tries to keep her eyes fixed on the palace, on ILDAENA, but the rocking of the cart soon lulls her into an exhausted sleep.

***

In the PALACE OF KINGS, fully-armed GUARDS have pushed the servants into their quarters, or into the kitchen, while they sweep every floor and stairway. The gates to the courtyard, now sealed with enormous iron bars, throng with a growing group of curious citizens. On the second floor, HRUMM and some other guards watch from a distance as WUUNFERTH examines the glowing orange-red rings on the floor. He positions himself with another slight step to the right, then begins to weave a line of magic in the air. A similar ring, etched in glowing bright blue magic, takes form in the air, and as WUUNFERTH carefully directs it hovers over a fire rune. WUUNFERTH slams his hands down; at once, the glowing blue lines smother the red and orange and there's a muted fizzling explosion. Ice and fire lick out and spatter against the walls but that was clearly not the full intended effect. The GUARDS crowd behind WUUNFERTH who, after a moment's hesitation, leads the way into the chamber.

ILDAENA sits by the bed. She's completely exhausted. Behind her, ULFRIC is breathing deep and steady, although his face and furs and shirt are covered with deep brown sick. The chamber smells of burnt herbs and a faint sweetness. WUUNFERTH has only to look at ILDAENA and he lowers his hands. Two GUARDS rush forward and drag her away from ULFRIC. HRUMM enters the chamber and runs to ULFRIC's side immediately, stroking his hair and trying to clean his face while tear of joy run down his face. 

A GUARD shouts and motions WUUNFERTH over. Behind the bed, GALMAR is groggily getting to his feet. He sneezes a few times and rubs his hand across his face before looking around wildly.

GALMAR  
Where's the witch?

WUUNFERTH  
She hasn't gone anywhere. (he points)

GALMAR recovers quickly. Taking a sword from a guard, he advances on ILDAENA. 

HRUMM  
Stay your hand! She saved his life. (he stumbles to his feet, seeming unwilling to leave ULFRIC's side for long)

GALMAR takes a long look at ULFRIC, his expression unreadable. Then he shifts himself in front of the bed.

GALMAR  
She had something to do with this. I know she did.

WUUNFERTH  
What, was this a game, then?

GALMAR  
I don't know. But it's time to end it.

HRUMM  
What proof do you have? No, I forbid this. (to a GUARD) Take his sword.

The GUARD steps forward nervously, as if he can take away the sword while GALMAR isn't looking, but when GALMAR turns his head to glare at him it's enough to put him back in his place. The other men and women shift from side to side, looking at each other, but not HRUMM or GALMAR. GALMAR turns from them, satisfied.

HRUMM  
Listen to me! I'm the JARL's steward!

GALMAR  
I'm his second. And in his place, I will have justice.

HRUMM  
(whispering) We are not an army.

Nobody answers him. 

WUUNFERTH goes to HRUMM and places a hand on his shoulder as GALMAR advances on ILDAENA, who seems nearly comatose.

GALMAR  
I charge you with treason, conspiring with our enemies, and attempting to commit murder.

Without waiting for an answer, he raises his sword. 

HRUMM  
Not within this chamber! (he turns away from ILDAENA, back to ULFRIC, resigning himself) Let it be done somewhere else.

GALMAR nods at him, though HRUMM doesn't see it, and at his motioning the guards drag ILDAENA from the chamber. She manages to look over her shoulder, at the pendant around ULFRIC's neck that none of them seem to notice.

ILDAENA  
(to herself) Justice...

GALMAR sees her leave the chamber, then sweeps his eyes around it, at WUUNFERTH and HRUMM and the rest of the GUARDS. 

GALMAR  
Where's the apprentice?

It's clear immediately that CANNA is not in the room.

GALMAR  
Find her. Search the PALACE. Now!

The GUARDS leave.

GALMAR  
(to HRUMM) I will send for the servants.

He follows the GUARDS out, and HRUMM and WUUNFERTH are left alone, listening as GALMAR's voice, bellowing orders, grows fainter and fainter.

HRUMM  
Will he kill the child, do you think?

WUUNFERTH  
He won't find her.

HRUMM looks up at him and WUUNFERTH shares his glance for a moment.

HRUMM  
There's much more going on than we know.

WUUNFERTH  
(snorting) Isn't that the way of two old men? We've become like the furniture. No, the future is well out of our hands now.

HRUMM looks at the door from which GALMAR exited, then sighs, closes his eyes, and turns back to ULFRIC. He presses his forehead against ULFRIC's hand.

HRUMM  
All my wishes are that of the old. Gods be praised, they have been granted. That will have to be enough.


End file.
